Summer to Never Forget
by Morosely2101
Summary: The winx families decided to go on vacation to the resort realm. When the winx are on vacation they get to meet six hot guys in the resort realm. But these six guys are troubled with other girls that they don't love. The six other girls will give revenge and try destroy the winx's summer so much heat and splash. Read and review.
1. The Plan

**Summer to Never Forget**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

Summary: The winx families decided to go on vacation to the resort realm for the entire summer. When the winx are on vacation they get to meet six hot guys in the resort realm. But these six guys are troubled with other girls that they don't love. The six other girls will give revenge and try destroy the winx's summer so much _heat _and_ splash, _that you would enjoy it!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

**A/N: **Domino isn't destroyed, and this is the first year that the winx attend Alfea, also Musa's mom isn't dead so ya... _Now lets enjoy the summer vacation! :-)_

**A/N:** Not everyone likes to spend the summer there for some strange unknown reasons. Don't know why, but I kind of made it like that. Just a bit different.

* * *

Chapter One: The Plan

* * *

The school year was finally over after a long year defeating the Trix, which in the end the winx had won.

"Finally, school is over and now it's summer! Wow! Time flies like crazy. I remember like yesterday was the first day of school and now it's the last day of school." Musa said.

"Well at least their would be no more homework, and no more quizzes, and now we get to have fun," said Stella. All of them laugh at Stella's comment.

"What!" Stella asked a bit confused by her friend's reaction.

"Stella. We all know that you never like to do homework, or to study for the pop-quiz." Bloom giggled.

"Hey, Flora do you know what you're going to do for the summer?" Aisha asked.

"Well, the other day my parents called and I over heard them that we may spend a summer vacation in the resort realm." Flora said.

"Wow! Really!" Aisha exclaimed. "Well, your lucky. I don't get to see my parents that often because their always busy with meetings and protecting the planet from any evil that threatens us all. The only time that I get to spend time with them is during the weekends or some days that they don't have too much meetings and most days in the summer, well almost." Aisha replied.

"Hey, Winx listen to me I've a brilliant idea of how we can have a perfect summer vacation, and how we can spend time together and spend time with our parents. What if we all try to convince our parents to go to the resort realm, it'll be a blast to spend summer vacation with friends. It would be an awesome summer." Tecna suggested.

"Tecna you're a genius! Who ever can come up with an idea like that?" Musa smiled.

"I lover your idea. I would love to spend summer vacation with my friends in the resort realm. And guess? There's a bunch hot guys over there." Stella giggled at the thought of it.

"That is true. Spending the summer vacation there is totally the best." Bloom said.

"You're the best Tecna." Flora said.

"Than let's go and pack our things. We have to leave by tonight." Aisha replied.

The Winx were heading back to their dorms to pack their things, so they can head back to their realms. Bloom and Flora share a dorm together. Flora was already done packing her things to go to Linphea.

"Are you done Bloom?" Flora asked.

"Ya, I'm done just let me get Kiko." As Bloom said, while picking up her bags from the ground by using her magic.

"Now, let's go out and see the others." Flora said.

Flora and Bloom left their rooms and closed the door behind them, everyone's done they were waiting for Stella who's still not done.

"Where's Stella?" Flora asked nothing that everyone was done packing their stuff except for Stella.

"She's still not done yet. Come on let's go knock the door on her." Aisha said. So, they went and knocked the door and opened it, "Stella are you done yet we are all done?" Bloom asked because all of them were done with packing their things.

"Yup, I'm done so let's go now before it get's too late, but before we leave what about a big group hug." Stella said. They all got into a group hug.

"No matter what comes between us, nothing is going to separate us we're the Winx." Musa said, and they all cheered.

"Now let's go home now and we'll call each other about what our parents will say." Flora said, and then they all transported to their realms.

* * *

_~Melody~_

When Musa made it to Melody, she walking down the street until she saw her house. She knocked on the door and her dad opened the door and he saw Musa. He hugged her and said to her, "Musa darling me and your mother missed you so much." Ho-Boe said.

"You've made us so proud, your always been a special and wonderful girl." Ho-Boe said.

"I've missed you and mom a lot. So how are you and mom? Alfea is an amazing place I really enjoyed it. I'd made lots of friends that comes from different realms, it was amazing." Musa said explaining to her father what she did in Alfea, and what kinds of friends she made there.

"I'm delighted that you enjoyed your time there." Ho-Boe said.

"Yes, I did in the end of the year there was a concert at red fountain I singed magic in my heart it was amazing all my friends supported me, so where's mom," Musa asked.

"She has a few errands to do, but she will be back in no time," Ho-Boe said. Then they heard the door open it was Matlin she is carrying the bags into the kitchen and after she put the bags in the kitchen she went to the living room and saw her "Musa sweetie I missed you so much it, you've changed the last time I saw you your all grown up now," Matlin said.

"Me to mom I missed you to, why don't we sit," Musa said.

"So how was Alfea? " Matlin asked.

"It's a great school I love it!" Musa exclaimed out of happiness.

"I knew you would, because I went there when I was your age and I'd met your father there. He was attending Red-Fountain." Matlin said.

"So any plans for what we're going to do in the summer?" Musa asked her parents.

Matlin and Ho-Boe glanced at each other and nodded. "Your mother and me discussed that instead of spending the summer here as we usually do, we decided that the three of us should go to the resort realm and spend the entire summer there." Ho-Boe said.

"WOW! That's great news dad. Thank you guys you're the best parents that I would've asked for." Musa got up and hugged her parents.

"So when do we leave?" Musa asked.

"We leave tomorrow." Matlin said.

"Cool, then I'm going to pack my stuff now, this is the best." Musa said, as she ran upstairs to get her stuff ready. She was excited, now her friends are probably going to be there and they're going to have the best summer ever.

* * *

_~Domino~_

When Bloom got to the palace the guards opened up the gate for Bloom. The servants came to Bloom to take her luggages to her room. "Do you know where my parents would be around now?" Bloom asked.

"Your parents are at a meeting right now, but I'm sure they'll be done in fifteen more minutes or so." the servant replied.

"Just take my luggage to my room and if you see my parents please tell me okay. And tell them I'll be waiting in the garden." Bloom said.

"Will do princess." the servant replied and bowed before he left.

"Looks like we're alone Kiko." Bloom said, tickling Kiko under his chin. _'I wonder where Daphne is?'_ Bloom thought to herself. Bloom walked through the gardens there was a strange feeling in the back of her mind as if she was feeling like something or someone was watching her.

"Who's there? I'm not afraid of you just come out where ever you are." Bloom turned around and saw nothing. When she turned back she saw nothing again. _'Probably, it's the wind that's making these noises.'_ Bloom thought to herself.

Then out of nowhere a scary person appeared that person was wearing a dark black robe with blood on it and the face was all bloody and the eyes are yellow with green color lens, her hair is very black and long, "I'm going to kill you! You better run now!" The voice said, but the voice sound like a woman's voice. So, who is this person?

Bloom screamed and asked,"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"So, you really want to know." The voice said adding a hit of sarcasm, while getting something from her black dress,"you better run now before you'll know what's coming to you."

Bloom started to run quickly she was running like lightning, she turned her face around to see if the woman was chasing her, which she was. Bloom didn't see in front of her and bumped right into her parents and Bloom fell to the ground,"ow that really did hurt." Bloom mumbled while rubbed her hand on her head.

Bloom opened her eyes to see whom she barged into and she saw her parents her father helping her mother off the ground and then turned her head and saw the woman who was basically ontop of her and Bloom asked, "What do you want from me?"

The woman replied, "I want to tickle you," she revealed her disguise it was Daphne chasing her around and started to tickle her "Daphne…. why…you," Bloom couldn't catch her breath. She was almost angry at her older sister for scaring her like that. "You got to admit that I scared the hell out of you. Didn't you?"

"Ok..ok..you did Daphne but why?" Bloom said while trying to catch her breath. "BecauseI love to have fun with my little sister." Daphne smirked, and continued to tickle Bloom. They were both laughing and their parents were watching them until Oritel cleared his throat, "girls…girls…" they both stopped and got off the ground.

"What happened here?" Their father, Oritel questioned. "Nothing, but just having fun with my sister," Daphne smirked at Bloom.

"Well..we have news to tell you. Instead of spending the summer here as we always do, this time we decide that the four of us will be spending our summer vacation in the resort realm." Their mother, Mariam said.

"But why?" Daphne complained, because she hate to spend the summer there, and she noticed that Bloom tried not to act surprise and asked, "that's nice, so when do we leave?"

All three of them stared at her, because they know that Bloom doesn't like spending summer vacation outside of Domino for a strange reason, but this time it wasn't like that she wanted to go, "what, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Since when do like spending the summer at the resort realm." Daphne asked.

"It will be a change for all of us, better than staying here all summer long." Bloom replied.

"We leave tomorrow in the morning, why don't you two start packing?" Oritel said.

"I'll start packing from now, come on Daphne it'll be fun when we get over there I promise you that it'll be the best the summer that you'll remember," Bloom grabbed Daphne and started heading to the palace.

"Why will it be the best summer that I'll want to remember?" Daphne asked still confused about what Bloom said.

"Because my friends the winx will be there we made a plan about going there plus and you know it's the best resort to spend in summer." Bloom said and smirked at her older sister.

"Now, I wonder why you wanted to go, because you and your friends are meeting there I guess it'll be the best summer than last years." Daphne said, remembering that last summer was...was a bit boring.

* * *

_~Andros~_

Aisha made it back to the palace and as she was walking through the halls she saw a servant and decided asked,"Where are my parents?"

"They're in the throne room princess." the servant replied.

"Do they have a meeting or anything so I won't disturb them? "Aisha asked again.

"No, they don't have any meetings now princess." The servant replied and left back to his duty.

"I'll see if they have free time to talk with me now." Aisha said then she started walling down the hallway to the throne room and overheard her parents talking and hid behind the doors.

"Really Terendor do we have to spend the entire summer in the resort realm," Niobe complained.

"It'll be a change for us. It'll be different instead of spending the summer here. Besides the resort realm is a great realm to spend summer vacation, and c'mon you know who we'll get to see over there our old friends their going to be spending their entire summer there and you know you can't deny it." Terendor said.

"Well I suppose your right for once." Niobe said with a sigh.

Aisha heard their conversation and jumped excitedly and said, "Yes! I can't believe it we're actually going to the resort realm."

Then as she started to walk to her room, her parents called her.

"Yes, mom dad. Do you need me,"Aisha asked pretending not to know what her parents said. "We have wonderful news." Niobe said.

"And what is it that, mom?" Aisha asked.

"We're going to the resort realm tomorrow." Terendor said.

"Really, that seems fun, something different this time." Aisha said.

"I"m gonna start packing now. "Aisha said and walked through the hallway until she saw that her parents were out of sight completely and ran excitedly through the entire hallway.

* * *

_~Linphea~_

When Flora made it to her house, she saw her sister in the garden planting a flower and decided to greet her first and she opened the gate which lead to the garden, and tapped on her sister's shoulder Miele turned around to see who was tapping on her shoulder, it was Flora.

"Flora, you're back!" Miele said with happiness and got up from the ground and hugged her older sister.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you. I've missed you so much."Miele said.

"I know. Me too, my sweet little rose. So, do you know where are mom and dad Miele?" Flora asked with a devious smile on her face.

"They're probably inside getting their things ready. I already got mine ready so you're the only one left." Miele added.

"Only left for what to get ready?" Flora questioned.

"For the resort realm silly mom and dad have been talking about this for months." Miele said.

"Wait, really they haven't talk to me about that yet." Flora said.

"They were going to talk about with you today when you get back from Alfea. Say how was Alfea did you have a wonderful time there right?" Miele asked.

"Alfea is a wonderful place Miele. I know you'll love it when you first go there. Come on let's go inside." Flora said. Flora and Miele begin to walk back to the house Flora opened the door she let her sister go in first and she closed the door behind her and said "mom dad I'm back."

"Flora you're back." Freya said and hugged her older daughter, "me and your father missed you so much. It seems like only yesterday that you were only a child, and now look your all grown up and mature, and responsible. I'm very proud of you." Freya said.

"Mom." Flora said embarrassingly.

Killian walked down the stairs and saw Flora and said, "Flora my sweet rose how are you I've missed you."

"I'm sure you heard from your sister, what we're going to do for the summer right Miele." Killian said.

"I told her dad," Miele said.

"Are you excited Flora?" Killian asked his older daughter.

"Sure am dad. I better pack my things now."Flora said and ran to her room excitedly.

"Wow! She seems more excited than I am." Miele said.

Both her parents started at her "what, what did I say? I only said she seems excited and by the looks of it she does." Miele said and her parents smiled warmly.

* * *

_~Zenith~_

"Glad to be home..." Tecna muttered to herself.

On her way home she saw a game store with latest 35000 hologram game it's no game but when this hologram scans you it get all your emotions and the things that love become reality and it'll predict the person that you'll get know and love in a real world, it's an amazing hologram 35000, Tecna want to get it, but figured out that now it ain't the best time to go buy one, so she headed home. When she made it home she knocked on the door and her father opened the door and saw Tecna.

"Tecna darling how are you, how was Alfea." Daniel said.

"It was great! How are you and mom?" Tecna asked and hugged her dad and they went inside.

"We're fine, but we've missed you." Daniel said.

Tiffany walked into the living room knowing her daughter is already here.

"Mom..." Tecna said and hugged her mother.

"Tecna! I've missed you so how was it," Tiffany said.

"Great." Tecna said.

"We have a surprise for you," Daniel said smiling.

"What!? What is it?" Tecna said happily.

"Remember you always talked about it to us about that thing you always want to get," Daniel said.

"Ya," Tecna said trying to read her parents faces.

"Here why don't you open it," Tiffany said she gave Tecna the gift box, Tecna grabbed the box from her mother and decided to open it, when she did she saw a card and opened it and it said _"We love you Tecna."_ and then she saw her gift it was the hologram 35000, that she always wanted she was very happy and got up and hugged her parents.

"Thank you, you guys are the best I'm so happy." Tecna said.

"We have another news," Daniel said.

"Which is?" Tecna asked.

"The three of us are going to the resort realm to spend the summer their." Tiffany said, happily.

"Really!" Tecna said, faking a shock look on her face and they nodded.

"Then I'm going to pack my stuff then, but when do we leave." Tecna asked.

"We leave the first thing tomorrow in the morning." Daniel said.

* * *

_~Solaria~_

Stella was in her room unpacking her things she want to talk to her father but he was in a meeting. "_I __wonder what the other winx are doing by now, maybe I should call them" _Stella thought. She grabbed her phone and decided to call Bloom first since she is her bff.

"Come on Bloom answer the phone." she whispered.

"Hey, Stella." Bloom said.

"Hey, Bloom did you ask you your parents about you know going to the resort realm and all that?" Stella asked.

"Yup, I did and they said that we're going," Bloom said.

"Did you talk to your father yet?" Bloom asked.

"No he's in a meeting right now. I don't know Bloom, what he's going to say what if I can't go. I'm worried Bloom that's why I want to talk to you." Stella said in a worried tone.

"Stella, I don't think he'll say no because he loves you and I have a feeling he won't say no." Bloom said reassuring her best friend.

"You're right Bloom. I'm just getting a little worried that's all." Stella said.

"Look Stella I have to finish packing my things, and look don't worry everything will turn out right," Bloom said.

"Bye Bloom. I'll talk to you later." Stella said.

"See you Stella." Bloom said.

Stella tossed her phone on the bed and now she wondered if her father done from the meeting then she heard a knock on her door "princess Stella your father wants to talk to you, he's in the throne room." The maid said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Stella said and opened the door and went to talk to her father.

When she was in the hallway walking her way to the throne room she heard her mother's voice talking to her father "_what if mom and dad are getting back together again and I'll be so_ happy," Stella thought and then she cleared her throat and walked in the room.

"Mom what are you doing here, are you and dad arguing?" Stella asked worried about her parents relationship. Their relationship is well off and on sometimes especially when they don't agree on certain things. **(A/N:** **They are divorced, but sometimes their realstionship does crash...)**

"No sweetie not at all." Luna said reassuring her daughter.

"Wait a second if you and dad aren't arguing, then your getting back together," Stella said happily.

"No. We're not getting back together, but putting our difference aside for once." Radius said.

"Oh..." Stella said in a sad tone.

"But we're going to spend the summer together," Luna said.

"Really!" Stella said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yes, for the entire summer in the resort realm how bout that," Radius said.

"Why don't you pack your things now," Luna said.

"I can't wait to start!" Stella said, and hugged her parents and headed toward her room, when she was out of sight she ran to her room excitedly.

"For the entire summer Radius?" Luna asked.

"Look Luna, let's put our differences aside and start over from the beginning ok let's fix our family by getting back together," Radius said.

"Then let's be truthful to ourselves Radius. I would really like that." Luna said, and gave him a smile.

* * *

**How do you guys think of the first chapter so far? In the next chapter the real fun will begin, the specialist will appear and also Diaspro, Chimera, Krystal, Nova, Claire, Trixy and will appear and try to ruin the winx's summer, and the heat will spread around. Please review.**


	2. The Bet

**Summer to Never Forget**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

Summary: The winx families decided to go on vacation to the resort realm for the entire summer. When the winx are on vacation they get to meet six hot guys in the resort realm. But these six guys are troubled with other girls that they don't love. The six other girls will give revenge and try destroy the winx's summer so much _heat _and_ splash, _that you would enjoy it!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Bet

* * *

The next day, the winx were very excited. They couldn't believe they were actually going to the resort realm. It was the best realm to spend summer vacation. The families already were at the resort realm and the girls were already going crazy. They were checking into the hotel. The first floor is for the family of Zenith, second floor for Solaria, third for floor for Domino, fourth for Melody, fifth for Andros, and the sixth for Linphea. After when they settled into their room unpacking their things, the adults were already done with their things, and left the girls to get ready. They were already down in the lobby. All the parents were chatting with one another.

"Hello, Radius." Oritel greeted.

"Hello, Oritel. It's been a while since we spoken to each other my friend." Radius said.

"Indeed it has." Oritel replied.

"Luna!" Mariam said, and they both hugged each other. "Wait, did you come here with Radius? I thought you were..." Luna cut off Mariam, "well, we decided to put our differences aside for once and become closer as a family...but still we'll see how things would work out."

"Niobe your here! For once I thought you would never drop the whole sense of propriety thing to go swimming with us. I've seen you've probably lighten up on the idea." Luna said and winked at Mariam causing her to giggle.

"Luna you never changed did you?" Niobe said with a sigh.

"No. But it's a good thing because me and Mariam will teach you how lighten up." Luna said.

"This is going to be a long day." Niobe whispered to herself.

The girls were all wearing dresses on top of their bikinis. Bloom was wearing a one strapped shoulder baby blue dress which the length was right on her knees with yellow flip-flops. Daphne was wearing a green strapless dress which the length was above her knee with green sandals. Stella was also wearing a strapless sun dress, which was covered with orange-yellow sunflowers on it and the length was above her knees with orange wedge sandals. Flora was wearing a strapped baby pink dress with a green strap in a middle of her dress and some flowers on the side with pink sandals. Musa was wearing a strapless red dress on top a jeans jacket with white sandals. Tecna was wearing a light purple with light green short sleeves dress and the straps on the edge of her dress was light green with purple flip-flops, and finally Aisha was wearing a turquoise open-V strapped dress which the length was above her knees with white flip-flops.

The girls were in the elevator going down to lobby so they can hit the beach, "we're going to have so much fun...I wonder who I'm going to meet...please let it be a handsome guy that I want to spend the entire day with." Stella said, already day-dreaming about it.

"Looks like someone is already excited to go to the beach and to meet a guy." Aisha said and they all shared a laugh. "What! It's true. I've been talking about it for days." Stella said. "We know!" they all exclaimed. Once the elevator opened the girls they started to run, but were stopped by their parents.

"We're do you think you're going ladies?" Radius questioned with a serious look on his face.

"We're going down to the beach. Where do you think we're going dad?" Stella asked her father a bit confused by why he would ask a silly question.

"We know where you're going, but we're going to say one word okay, "**No boys** **allowed,this rule applies to everyone got that**," all the dads said with serious looks on their faces, and the winx nodded in agreement.**  
**

The girls headed out to the door and Radius grabbed Stella's arm and whispered into her ear,"well...except for you, you don't need to follow the rule I never followed the rule when I was your age so make a smart decision I know you well Stella go out there and have fun darling." Stella hugged her father and followed the girls out. Radius turned around and saw Luna tapping her feet "what," Radius said.

"What did you tell her Radius?" Luna asked. "I told her no boys allowed, because she never listen I had to make myself clear about that," Radius said and Luna started into his eyes and said,"good then, let's go," Luna said and Radius sighed with relief and they all headed out to the beach too.

* * *

The girls found an area to set their stuff up, so the flickered their hands with magic and it was all set. The girls took off their dress of and they're in bikinis **(from season 5).** Daphne was wearing a two piece, a short and on top was a open-V-neck that is tide in the back the color was pale green with yellow strips and her shorts matched her top, but with a few more details added to it.

"Finally time to relax." Stella said and she laid on her chair and took a sip from her coconut drink.

"So, who wants to play volleyball?" Aisha asked.

"We all do!" they said and turned to Stella who was relaxing on her chair sleeping in the sun.

"We, except for Stella who's sleeping." Musa said.

"Let Stella enjoy the sun, guys." Bloom said, and they all walked to the other side to play volleyball and they set up the teams, Aisha, Flora, and Bloom are team one and team two is Daphne, Tecna, and Musa.

"Let's do a bet the team who wins get a prize to ride a yacht for an hour, and the team that loses will kiss a boy, which their sitting at the bar ok and stay with them for an entire day." Daphne said with an evil look on her face.

"Aisha, Flora I'm not sure that's a good idea trust me she wins every time. She has this evil look of hers that I should warn you about." Bloom said.

"You're on," Aisha smirked and Bloom shaked her head knowing how it'll end. They will lose for sure. No one can win Daphne not even her little sister.

"We'll see who's gonna win, and the team who loses will kiss a boy, and stay with them for the entire day I wish Stella was here she would've love this." Musa said and smirked at Aisha, Flora and Bloom.

"Your on sister." Bloom smirked at Daphne, team one gets to toss the ball first so Aisha tossed the ball and the game began.

_An Hour Later..._

Aisha, Bloom, and Flora lost the game and know they have to kiss a boy and spend the entire day with him, while Daphne,Tecna, and Musa won the game they're going to be riding the yacht for an hour.

"I can't be believe we lost." Aisha said complaining about it.

"I can't believe your still complaining about it," Tecna said and started to laugh because their going to kiss a boy and probably get into trouble.

"I told we can never beat Daphne, she wins all the time." Bloom said.

"Man, it's going to epic for you guys," Musa said in a sarcastic voice.

"I wish this day would end fast." Flora complained, feeling somewhat embarrassed and ashamed for some reason.

They made it back their place and Stella was reading in her magazine and she said "where have you guys been, you left me alone for an hour, seriously you leave your friend behind without telling me what your doing."

"Hey you were asleep, so we didn't want to bother you, and we have good news." Musa said.

"Ok, what's the good news about?" Stella asked.

"Well here goes, me Daphne,Tecna, Aisha, Bloom and Flora decide that we would play volleyball. Aisha, Bloom, and Flora are team one, and me Daphne, and Tecna are team two. We did a bet the team who wins get to ride the yacht for an hour, and for the team that loses gets to kiss a boy and spend the entire day with him." Musa said, she couldn't contain her laughter, and burst out laughing.

"No way, you got to be kidding me, so who lost the bet?" Stella said and she laughed at this.

"That would be Aisha, Bloom, and Flora," Musa said.

"Hahaha, now that's funny didn't your dad say no boys and now you're going to kiss one. Oh, man this is hilarious!" Stella said, while Aisha, Bloom and Flora were giving glares to Stella.

"We better not miss this Stella." Tecna said.

"I won't miss this for the world." Stella said and laughed.

"Come on guys, you have to do this a bet is a bet." Daphne said.

Aisha, Bloom and Flora sighed they know that they can't get out of this, so they followed Daphne and Musa, Stella, and Tecna followed them laughing for what's going to happen next.

The seven boys were at the bar hanging out and they saw seven girls coming to the bar,"dude look at these hot chicks," Brandon said. They all turned around and saw the saw girls coming "your right I call the redhead girl, I just wonder who are they? They're pretty and very hot." Sky said.

"Hey look I want to flirt with the blue hair girl many she's so beautiful." Riven said.

"I wish we could be with them, instead of our girlfriends." Helia said.

"It's like love at first sight." Nabu said day-dreaming about them, especially the girl with dark brown way hair.

"Now I get to chose who you're going to kiss and to spend the entire day with, let me start with you Bloom you get to kiss the blonde hair guy. Aisha you get to kiss the purple hair the one with the braids. Finally you Flora you get to kiss the one with long blue hair, chop chop to it girls." Daphne said, and she smirked at them, while Bloom,Flora, and Aisha groaned and rest laughed with excitement.

"Look three girls approaching our way." Brandon said.

"Hey look can I sit by you," Bloom asked the blond hair boy.

"Umm...sure by the way your beautiful, so what's your name?" Sky asked immediately.

Bloom blushed and she said, "my name is Bloom and what's yours?"

"My name's Sky." he said.

"What a beautiful name?" Sky said.

Bloom blushed again and she said "thank-you."

Flora sat next to Helia and she noticed he was blushing and then she blushed too, it was awkward for her to sit next to a boy because she never ever sat next to a boy before in her life.

"What's your name?" Helia asked.

"My name's Flora, and what's yours?" Flora asked.

"Flora is a beautiful name." Helia said and she smiled.

"Did you drew this picture?" Flora asked, Helia noticed she was looking at his drawing that he drew. The picture that Flora was seeing was a picture of nature.

"You like it." he said curiously.

"I have love for nature." Flora said.

Aisha was sitting next to Nabu, he was saying funny jokes that made Aisha laugh along she didn't notice she was laughing she had to admit this guy was sweet and funny then she stopped laughing and asked him "what's your name?"

"My name's Nabu," he said.

"Mine's Aisha," she said.

"Really, that's funny because the princess of my realm is name Aisha," Nabu said.

"Really, so from what realm are you from?" she asked him.

"I'm from Andros," Nabu said.

_"He's from Andros. Crap. What if he'll tell my dad that I'm with him. I'll get into so much trouble why did I even bet with Daphne. Bloom was right why didn't I listen to her." _Aisha thought to herself._  
_

"Are you there?" Nuba asked.

"Sorry, just lost in thought I guess." Aisha said.

"One question," Sky said.

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Why are the three of you here, and the rest of your friends over there?" Sky asked.

"Well we did a bet who ever wins the volleyball game gets to ride a yacht for an hour, and who ever loses gets to ...," Aisha lost her words.

"Get's to do what?" Riven asked, chuckling.

"Ya get to do what?" all the boys said **(minus riven).**

"So you really want to know." Flora said and all the boys nodded, while the three of them sighed.

"Guys they're going to tell them." Musa said, and all of them gathered next to Musa to watch them.

"I can't believe they're going to do it." Daphne said, and they all started to laugh, the boys saw them laughing.

"So, what's going on, why are they laughing?" Brandon said.

"Well..." they said and they kissed they boys on the cheek, Bloom to Sky, Flora to Helia, and Aisha to Nabu.

The other three boys started at them in shock and didn't say any word, they could not get this out of their heads, while the three boys **(Sky, Helia, and Nabu)** were in total shock and they also didn't say any word.

"So I'm presuming that this was a bet right?" Sky said and they nodded.

"But that's not all." Bloom said with a sigh.

"What do you mean that's not all yet?" Helia said and they started at them wondering what else there could be to it.

"We have to spend an entire day with you guys," Aisha said.

"WHAT?!" they all said in shock.

"With who?" Timmy asked.

"Well for me it's with Helia, Bloom with the blond hair boy, and Aisha with braid hair boy," Flora and she sighed wishing this day could already end.

"Well...what your going to do now Sky, Helia, and Nabu? Remember our girl friends are coming, and we don't know when they're coming." Brandon whispered to them in a low voice so they won't be overheard.

"Oh, god please help me. I can't stick around Diaspro anymore she's a pain in the butt." Sky said.

"I can't deal another day with Krystal." Helia said.

"Err...I forgot about that, gosh another day with Nova will make me explode dammit." Nabu said.

"You know what, I want to spend an entire day with Bloom. She seems like a kind and loving person to me unlike Diaspro however." Sky said.

"This is the first time that some commenting me about my painting she so sweet, and she loves nature. I can't wait to spend the day with Flora." Helia said.

"At least someone have a sense of humor. Aisha laughed at my jokes and I think it was sweet of her. Nova doesn't have a sense of humor no matter how funny the joke is." Nabu said.

"Dude I think you're falling in love with them." Riven said and laughed at them.

"Ya, I think we are." the three of them said together.

"So, where do you want to spend your day girls?" they asked.

"First we'll walk on the shore and then decide what we're going to do ok. Flora said.

So, with that the boys got of their chair and so did Bloom, Flora, and Aisha. They headed out to the beach and while they're walking while Daphne, Stella, Musa, and Tecna waved at them and giggled. Flora, Bloom, and Aisha gave them death glares.

"This is going to epic!" Musa said.

"They're so lucky." Riven said and the girls turned around and saw them and Stella said,"let's leave this place. There's nothing for us to do here anymore." They walked to the door but the boys got in their way,"Where do you think you're going ladies?" Brandon asked.

"We're leaving this place." Stella said.

"You better not get Stella angry or you won't know what's heading your way." Daphne added, and the girls were giving them warning looks.

"Fine. Come on guys let's leave before something happens." Brandon said, with that they left the girls alone.

The girls were getting ready to ride the yacht, they were watching Bloom,Aisha, and Flora walking with the guys and then they left.

"So..." Sky said not knowing what to say.

"So, Sky where do you want to go?" Bloom asked.

"Anywhere where as long as your happy." Sky said and Bloom blushed.

"Your the first person that I've ever met who's been kind to me, your different Sky not like the other guys." Bloom said.

"The same I could say about you." Sky said.

"Hey, do you want to grab an ice cream and walk around the shops for a while?" Bloom asked.

"Sure." Sky said he grabbed Bloom's hands and he noticed that she was smiling. They went to go buy an ice cream.

Flora and Helia were walking down the shore in an opposite side of Bloom and Sky, "You know something Flora you're the first girl to comment about my picture most of the other guys would laugh about it." Helia said.

"Why would people laugh about your drawing? I actually love it. I have a thing for nature you know." Flora said in a soft voice.

"I love to draw nature, that's my best interest or I could draw me and you together." Helia said and Flora blushed and smiled.

"No one has done that before, so I thought it would be special for us." Helia said.

"Your amazing and kind Helia, I sorta like you." Flora said.

_'I can't believe she admitted to me that she likes me, man she so perfect and beautiful I never met a person like her.' _Helia thought to himself.

"There's a shop near by that have all kind of flowers and plants. I thought you would like to go there so do want to go." Helia said.

"Sure, how do you know that shop is near by?" Flora asked.

"Because I always go there and they have a beautiful smell." Helia said and they left the beach and went to the flower shop.

"So you're the princess of Andros." Nabu asked and she nodes.

"Can you keep this as a secret I don't want my parents to find out about or they'll ground me for life." Aisha said

"I promise you that no one will know." Nabu said.

"Thanks me made me feel better." Aisha said.

"So, this bet thing how did you ended up losing." Nabu asked.

"We lost by one score and I was mad because we had to you know..."Aisha said.

"Ya, that must be something for you and your other two friends," Nabu laughed.

"Did you enjoy it?" Nabu asked.

"Well at first I didn't want to go through it, but then I liked it, but we cannot let my parents know about it." Aisha said.

"Do want to grab a smoothie?" Nabu said.

"Sure." Aisha said.

Later in the evening, Diaspro, Chimera, Krystal, Nova, Claire, and Trixy appeared. They were on the beach already. Diaspro was wearing a strapped dark dress with jeans jacket, and high wedged shoes. Krystal was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a nice splash of bright paint and mini skirt and her hair was tied into a pony tail. Chimera was wearing a dark purple dress with blue stripes mixed into the dress, her dress was strapless and her hair was down straight, she was wearing blue flats. Nova was wears a pale pink midriff shirt with a big star in the middle, with a mini short with pale pink tights underneath and a pair of yellow shoes which matches the star in the middle of her shirt. Claire was wearing a light purple off-shoulder top with a pink halter, an off-jeans-denim skirt, and white sandals her hair color is blonde and the length was until her shoulder. Trixy was wearing an orange one shoulder top with a pair of mini shorts and orange sandals, her hair color is black and it was braided. They laid down in their chairs Diaspro was reading her magazine. Chimera was texting Brandon. Krystal was listening to her music. Nova was talking to Trixy. and Claire decided to call her boyfriend which was Riven.

"Hey babe how are?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Riven said.

"I'm fine too. Hey why don't you come to the bar tonight. We'll all hang out together like old time." Claire said.

"What do you mean...wait your here in the resort realm?" Riven asked a bit confused.

"Ya babe did you forget? We told you we're coming here like two days ago." Claire said.

"Sorry about that I completely forgot about it." Riven said sounding sincere.

"It's ok honey. I'll tell the guys they'll be glad that you came ok. I gotta go see you tonight babe." Riven said.

"Bye." Claire said.

"Who were you talking to Claire?" Nova asked and all them gathered closer to Claire.

"I was talking to Riven. We will be meeting them at the bar tonight to celebrate and to have fun." Claire said.

"No way your the best we're going to have so much fun tonight," the all girls said and they cheered.

_'God. Now I have to tell the guys that they're here and they're going to meet us at the bar tonight. Shit, I have to send them a message to Sky, Helia, and Nabu.' _Riven thought he was rushing to find the guys.

"Whoa Riven what's the hurry? Slow down and breath." Timmy said.

"They're coming." Riven said breathing quickly.

"Who's coming?" Thoren said.

"Our girlfriends they're going to meet us at the bar tonight." Riven said.

"Oh, no this isn't good we have to warn Sky and the others." Thoren said.

"I know. We have to text them quickly," Brandon said.

Thoren send a text to Sky. Brandon to Helia. Timmy to Nabu. "I hope they'll see this message and if not they're dead and the pretty girls too." Brandon said, and they hoped they'll read the message.

_**Meanwhile with Sky and Bloom...**_

"Oh, Sky this day was perfect." Bloom said. They were sitting on a bench outside the mall watching the sunset. Bloom rested her head on Sky's shoulder and Sky put his arms around Bloom, and then his phone shaked because he put it on silent and it vibrate once you get a text message.

"What was that Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Sorry it was my phone, it's nothing important." Sky said and he turned his phone off and put it back into his pocket.

"It was a beautiful day to spend with you, I'm glad that you lost." Sky said smirked at Bloom and she blushed.

"You know what happens if my dad sees me with you." Bloom said.

"What?" Sky said looking at Bloom.

"I would be grounded for life and probably he won't let me leave the my room with guards by my side," Bloom said.

"Probably because your his little girl, and doesn't want you to leave his side." Sky said.

"I know. Your right for that matter but everyone grows up and begins a new journey, and I found my new journey." Bloom said she look at Sky.

"You found a new journey with who?" Sky questioned.

"With you silly." Bloom said and Sky's face turned red like a tomato.

"The sunset is beautiful to watch. Do you want to go for one last walk?" Sky said.

"Sure." Bloom replied and they got off the bench and headed toward the beach shore to walk one last time.

"By the way, I want to tell you something." Sky said.

"What is it Sky?" Bloom said.

"I like you Bloom." Sky said Bloom didn't say anything, but she did blushed as a respond.

_**Meanwhile with Helia and Flora...**_

"Oh, Helia thank you. I enjoyed the day with you." Flora said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Helia asked they were strolling in the mall, while eating ice cream.

"Because you took me to the flower shop remember." Flora said her arms were on Helia's waist, and Helia's arm were wrapped on Flora's shoulder.

"Hey, I would never met you today if you hadn't lost the game today." Helia said looking at Flora and she blushed.

"Well good point. Today was a very pleasant day isn't it." Flora asked.

"Yes, it was Flora." Helia said.

Then Helia's phone shaked because he received a text message from the guys but he didn't want to bother with it, because he knows the guys will be sending him a message around this hour, but this time it was important. He didn't want to read the message. His day was perfect being with Flora she was a perfect rose in his life.

"Flora I want to admit something to you." Helia said.

"What is it Helia you know you can say anything to me." Flora said.

"I like you Flora." Helia said which made Flora blush.

"You're the most amazing person that I met in my entire life." Helia said.

"I would be in so much trouble if I was caught by my parents." Flora said.

"Don't worry. I'll defend you no matter what the consequences is." Helia said, they were walking through the mall very happy as if they were a new couple.

_**Meanwhile with Nabu and Aisha...**_

"Aisha spending a day with you was amazing. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Nabu said, this made her blush.

"You're quite different from other girls Aisha," Nabu said and she smiled when he said that, they were on the beach holding hands looking into the clear sky, it was beautiful so many stars were shinning.

"You want to make a wish, they say if you look at first star next to second and make a wish it'll come true." Nabu said.

"Really?" Aisha asked.

"Why? You never wished on a star before." Nabu said.

"No, and I don't think wishes work that way." Aisha explained.

"Sure. They if you truly wish it from your heart then it'll happen. Because I use to wish on a star when I was little and it would happen." Nabu said.

_'I wish I could be with him forever and live together.' _Aisha whispered quietly and hoped it'll happen someday.

"So what did you wish for?" Nabu asked Aisha.

"You know I can't tell you because it'll ruin the wish." Aisha said and smirked at Nabu.

"Always make it the hard way don't you?" Nabu said and they both shared a laugh. Nabu didn't pay attention to his phone which shaken in his pocket as if it wasn't important to him.

_**Back at the bar...**_

"Did the guys respond back?" Riven said pacing back and forth worriedly.

"No, they did reply back, well at least I don't have a girlfriend," Thoren commented, the guys threw glares at him.

"I wish I would tell her the truth _'I don't want to date you anymore!'"_ Riven yelled with frustration.

"I wouldn't yell if I were you Riven." Brandon said warning Riven.

"Why not?" Riven asked.

"Look over there they're here," Timmy said and they looked over there and saw them,the guys wanted to rip off their heads.

"Crap, they're here." Riven said, his face paled up, like a vampires'.

"Looks like Sky, Helia, and Nabu will get in so much trouble if Diaspro, Krystal, and Nova sees them hanging out with other girls they will kill 'em for that." Brandon said.

The guys saw Sky, Helia, and Nabu enter the bar and the guys sighed with relief, but then the saw the girls coming with them their heads were chopped off and they ran fast as if a lightning is going to strike them any minute now.

"Dude didn't you get the message?" Riven said to the three of them.

"No why?" they said together, once they turned around they saw their girlfriends and they weren't happy with Sky, Helia, and Nabu, they wanted revenge against Sky, Helia, Nabu, Bloom, Flora, and Aisha.

"So, who are these girls that you were out with?" Diaspro said in a mocking way.

"Umm...Diaspro me, Helia, Nabu we barged into them while we were eating ice cream, and their outfit were covered with ice cream. They were going to chop off our heads, so we made it up to them by spending a day with them." Sky said to them trying to make them by the excuse that he made up completely.

"Ok fine." Diaspro said coldly.

So the guys decided to take them back to their hotel rooms, but after that they were going back to the bar to have the night with their friends and girlfriends.

"So you know them." Flora asked sadly.

"Yes, but we do not love them. They will never understand that. We told them that we weren't into them nor interest with them, but their blind by their love to us which we see, but don't care about it." Sky said trying to win the girl's hearts back to them.

"By the way how you lied. It was very sweet of you to do that you know, no one will ever do the same thing as you guys did." Aisha said and winked at Nabu and he blushed.

"Why don't you girls go? I want tell Sky something alone please." Bloom said, and they nodded and headed into the lobby of the hotel but they did not go on the elevator. They stayed to watch Bloom and Sky from the window.

"Guys can you leave me alone with Bloom. Why don't you guys go back to the bar and I'll follow you guys okay?" Sky said.

"Okay." the guys responded but instead of heading back to the bar they hid behind a bush they got a perfect view of Sky and Bloom.

Sky took Bloom to corner of the hotel where no one could see them for what he was going to do with her except for Flora, Aisha, Nabu, and Helia they had a perfect view of them. Sky pulled Bloom into a deep and passionate kiss and his hands were on her waist. Bloom wrapped her arms on Sky's neck she was deeply in love with him. Sky was also in deep love with her she was sexy, her gorgeous flaming red hair glowing under the moonlight, her creamy white skin which made her like a goddess, and her sapphire blue eyes that added a sparkle to her features.

"God Bloom you're so sexy. I can't stay away from you for a single minute." Sky said and it made her blush. Sky carried the kiss from her chest to between her breast, after her breast to her stomach Bloom was groaning, she loved it, what Sky was doing to her it was like magic.

"Sky." Bloom moaned, she pulled away from Sky. "Bloom." he said his voice was too irresistible to not stop what they were doing Bloom was falling deeply and helplessly in love with him she closed her eyes and he kissed her on last time on the lips and she opened her eyes slowly, and saw he was handing her a piece of paper which was written his cell phone number, "text me or call me." he said.

"Here's my number." Bloom said handing him a piece of paper.

"Call you tomorrow my sweet rose." Sky said and he took off and Bloom headed back inside she loved this day it was an amazing experience for her, she didn't notice that Flora and Aisha were watching her and they were giggling.

"You guys were spying on us." Bloom said and they nodded.

"How was it?" they both asked with a devilish look.

"It was amazing. It felt so good to just do. I can't really explain maybe Helia and Nabu should do it to you so you'll know what it feels like." Bloom grinned at them.

They headed back to their rooms, outside Helia and Nabu saw the entire thing they were giggling and want to do the same thing with Aisha and Flora. "Dude we better get back." Nabu said and they hurried back to the bar.

* * *

**How do you guys think so far. In the next chapter Diaspro, Nova, and Krystal caught them hanging out with other girls and they will plan their revenge to Sky, Helia, Nabu, Bloom, Flora, and Aisha. What will happen to them? Will Daphne and the rest of the winx help them sort the mess out. Will Brandon, Riven and Timmy face them and break their relationship with their girlfriends, and be with Stella, Musa, and Tecna.**


	3. Shopping and Preparing for the Party

**Summer to Never Forget**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

Summary: The winx families decided to go on vacation to the resort realm for the entire summer. When the winx are on vacation they get to meet six hot guys in the resort realm. But these six guys are troubled with other girls that they don't love. The six other girls will give revenge and try destroy the winx's summer so much _heat _and_ splash, _that you would enjoy it!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

Chapter Three: Shopping and Preparing for the Party

* * *

After the incident with Bloom and Sky last night she told Daphne what happened and she was excited for her sister. Although they have to keep it a low profile, because their not suppose to be out dating with a boy that was the rule their father made yesterday. Bloom was up since sunrise she was cleaning her room, usually she never wakes up early she sleeps in. Daphne loves to wake her sister up by pouring cold water on top of her. Today she was a whole new different person because she is in love, but she cannot show that she's in love. Bloom was wearing a pale blue sleeveless top with fuchsia pink hearts and fuchsia trimming, and jeans mini shorts, her hair was tied up into a pony tail and wearing yellow sandals. She's was fixing her make up until Daphne knocked on the door.

"Bloom you better be awake, or you know what will happen." Daphne warned her little sister.

"I'm awake you don't need to come in." Bloom said.

"Like I really believe you. You always say the same thing every time." she said and opened the door to her surprise she saw Bloom all dressed up usually she'll sleep in, but today it was like she's a whole new person.

"Told you I was awake." Bloom smirked at her older sister.

"I see that. Wait who woke you up?" Daphne asked.

"Nobody I woke up by myself, cleaned my room and showered." Bloom said, Daphne was utterly shocked she was holding a cup filled with cold water and placed it on the desk.

"Well..." Daphne was lost at words she couldn't say anything. She's speechless.

They both headed out into the living room waiting for their parents so they can go down to the lobby and eat breakfast with their friends.

"Girls are you ready?" Oritel asked and saw them sitting on the couch ready-to-go.

"Well then let's go." Mariam said and they headed out.

Once they made it to the lobby Bloom saw her friends sitting on separate table leaving the adults alone to talk.

"Good morning girls." Bloom said and she noticed her friends were giggling and asked them why they're giggling, "why are you guys laughing? Is there something that you're not telling me?" Bloom asked confused by their laughter and giggles.

"Well...it had to do with last night remember Bloom." Aisha said and Flora winked and the rest of the girls were smiling at her. Bloom knew what they were talking about and blushed, "well don't think that way, it wasn't like that. I swear."

"Really, I can you're denying it Bloom." Stella said.

"Flora and Aisha said you two enjoyed it last night." Musa said and smirked at Bloom.

"Okay...okay fine I did enjoy it. There was some kind of spark between us as if we're meant to be together." Bloom said day-dreaming of herself and Sky together.

"You do realize that you're falling in love with him right." Tecna said.

"Well ya. I know that, but don't tell anyone about this especially not my parents." Bloom said.

"Why would we tell them? We wouldn't want to spoil you're relationship with Sky, and besides it's only us who else will tell them?" Stella said.

"What about you and Aisha?" Bloom said and all the girls looked at them, and their cheeks turned red.

"What about us?" they said at the same time.

"Helia and Nabu come on. We know you like them." Musa said, and they were lost at words. They were falling so easily.

"Helia's a sweet guy, and he was an artist which you liked Flora." Stella said and her face turned red and she thought_"how could she possibly know about this, she wasn't near us the entire time."_ Flora found the words that she was looking for and said"you weren't with us, how could you know about this."

"Well darling you know me. I know everything." Stella and looked at Flora with a evil look. "Wait...Bloom did you tell her?" Flora asked.

"No, why would I tell her. I just got here." Bloom said.

"Aisha did you?" Flora asked and also said no,"then who did?" Flora exclaimed.

"Sweetie, I could tell what he was showing you yesterday and you liked the painting or drawing or whatever he did." Stella said looking at her nails.

"I give up." Flora surrendered.

"Well it was your emotions. You have feeling for him don't you?" Tecna said, and Flora nodded.

"No way!" they all said and grinned at Flora evilly.

"Lower you're voice down. We don't want to be over heard." Daphne said and they all looked around to see if anyone was next to them and heard what they're talking about and only then they would get into serious trouble.

"He's an amazing guy." Flora said, all of them giggled at Flora's comment and she glared at them and she said, "what about you Aisha? I'm sure that you enjoyed it to didn't you?" Then all of them glanced at Aisha who's cheeks turned red and she said,"sure I did. I don't need an excuse. I actually liked him, he was a funny guy and he's different."

"Well that's very intreating, but you better not let your parents know about this or you'll be in much trouble." Tecna said.

"We know that." the three of them said with a sigh.

"So, did you guys here about a big party which is gonna happen tonight?" Stella said.

"It's the party of the century. Nobody wants to miss this," Musa said.

"So, who wants to go shopping to find a perfect dress? We don't have all day you know." Stella said and they all said yes. They were done with breakfast and headed out to go to the mall.

_**Meanwhile at the mall...**_

"Diaspro, what kind of dress should I buy?" Chimera asked holding two dresses in her hands. The dress that's she holding on the right side was a halter-neck dress in a color of purple, with a silver belt in a middle, and the tips of the dress is the color of dark blue, and on the left side it was a lime colored, one strapped shoulder dress, with baby pink pock-a-dots, knee length dress it was very pretty,"so which one Diaspro?"

"Hum...I like the one on the right better it suits you more, but still I like both of them they're pretty." Diaspro said.

"Hey look what I found!" Krystal said as she placed the dress in front of her and they gasped. The dress she picked out was a strapless sweet heart cut, the color was light green dress with translucent light green fabric at the middle, and it was knee length and on the side of the waist, on both sides their was a lavender flower it was a pretty dress, "we love it!" They both said.

"Thanks, Diaspro are you going to buy a dress or what?" Krystal asked.

"Well...I have plenty but one more won't hurt." Diaspro said, and she left them alone and went to the racks to find a perfect dress for her. She was looking and she found the most amazing dress that she ever saw and she said,"it's perfect I'm going to buy it."

Nova, Claire, and Trixy were already done shopping. They were the first ones to buy their dress for the party that will be happening tonight. They were waiting for Diaspro, Krystal, and Chimera to buy their dresses. They were outside the shop drinking their smoothies on the bench and talking about nothing serious, they're talking about a big party which is going to happen tonight. They were excited they couldn't wait for it. This party will be the night which everyone will remember. Then they saw Krystal, Diaspro, and Chimera walking out of the shop, they got off the bench and walked towards them,"took you long enough," Claire said.

"What took you guys so long?" Nova asked.

"Well...you know it's hard to find a perfect dress." Krystal said.

"But we found what we're looking for." Chimera said.

"Well that's good news!" Trixy said.

While they were walking in the mall, they saw other group of girls laughing enjoying their day,"look like everyone knows about the party," Trixy said.

"Of course this a party of century and nobody will be stupid enough not to go to it." Nova said. When the group of girls pasted them there were three girls who looked familiar in the group which was the redheaded, the light brunette hair girl, and the dark brunette hair girl. "Wait there were three girls that looked familiar." Diaspro said.

"Did you guys noticed them?" Chimera asked, they nodded.

"Ugh...I can't believe Sky, he's a...but don't worry at the party his eyes will be on me only." Diaspro said.

"They just ditched us with other girls whom they don't know, but from the way they were looking at them last night they're eyes were..." Nova cut off Krystal and she said,"don't even say it ok. They're our boyfriends remember. They shouldn't be hanging out with other girls than us."

"But we have a plan to sabotage them and ruin their day at the party tonight, but we have to be patient girls soon our revenge will come to reality. Laugh all you want girls, but will see who'll be laughing at the party." Diaspro said and laughed evilly, and the rest of them did.

"So where to next?" Claire said, as they walked still deciding where to go next.

"What about this dress or this outfit Bloom?" Stella said holding a bright orange sleeveless ruffled dress, which the length was above the knee, and the other outfit was a mini halter top with fuchsia, baby pink, and yellow strips, and mini shorts.

"Well...Stella that's a though choice, well I would choose the mini halter and shorts, that's my opinion and dress it's pretty too." Bloom said."I'll buy both then, since I can't decide and they're pretty, so what your going to wear Bloom," she said.

"Well...I haven't had a slightest idea what I'm going to wear." Bloom said.

"Well you came to the right person." Stella said.

"Do you know what you want to wear: dresses, tops with skirts, or shorts follow me I know what to pick for you." Stella said to Bloom and she followed her to the racks.

Stella began tossing the clothes to Bloom and now she had a pile of clothes to choose from she went to the fitting room to try the clothes on, Stella was waiting outside reading in the magazine. Bloom came out she was wearing a strapped puffy dress (which was made from white feathers of a bird) which didn't suit her at all, it made her look fat (like a duck), Stella wanted to throw up, so Bloom went back in and tried another one when she came out. She was wearing a azure-blue sweet heart dress, it was tight all the way down to the waist and there was a silver belt in the middle like swirling vines, and ruffled at the bottom and in the back of the dress instead of being zipped up it was tied up from the waist all the way up with thick laces, the length was above the knees it was beautiful on her, "now that's what I'm talking about, it's beautiful on you. Just try on more on to see if this is the right one on you, but put it on the side." Stella said.

So Bloom went back in and tried another one, when she was done she came out she was wearing a beige strapless shirt and on the shirt there's beautiful beading on it which made it shimmer and on the sides of the shirt it was ruffled up. She was wearing a jeans jacked on top of her shirt, and a pair of mini shorts.

"Wow! That's pretty." Stella said. "So, I should buy this one right?" Bloom said excitedly. "Nope." Stella said and Bloom's face fell apart "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean you should buy both." Stella said. And so they waited in line to buy their clothes.

"Hey yo, Flora did you find anything yet?" Musa asked.

"No." Flora said, and then she found the dress she was looking for it was a neck-strapped dress, roses petals were around the chest and the waist, the dress color was lime green with pink rose petals, and the green steams of the flower were wrapped around the waist of the dress, it was a knee length dress it was pretty and it suited Flora.

"Never mind, found the dress I was looking for." Flora responded back to Musa. She was looking for a dress with flowers on it, and this was the perfect dress for her, so she grabbed the dress and headed to the line to buy it.

"What about you Tec did you find anything?" Musa asked.

"Yes, I already found my dress. Now I'll be waiting in a line." Tecna said, she picked a midriff-strapped top which is striped with green and purple color, and a mini skirt.

"Hey Musa did you find anything yet?" Aisha asked.

"No, you?" Musa asked and she also said no,"we just got to keep trying," Aisha said.

They were looking for their perfect dress/outfit to wear to the party, then Aisha saw the most beautiful persian green dress it was off-the-shoulder mini dress, it had so many pearl beading scattering on the top, and from the waist and down it was completely in aqua-teal sparkles it was beautiful,"how about this dress, what do you think of it?" Aisha asked and Musa said,"wow! it gorgeous."

"Should I buy it?"Aisha asked. "Hell! Yes, girl."Musa said with excitement.

"Now I'm going to help you find a perfect dress for you."Aisha said.

Then Aisha found a beautiful red-voilet dress it was off-the shoulder on both sides and in the middle there a v-opening, it was tight dress, in the middle they're was a plum belt (ribbon kinda way) with a silver flower in the middle, the length was before the knee, it was a pretty dress.

"Hey, Musa what about this dress?" Aisha said.

"Let me see." Musa said and turned around and saw the dress that Aisha was holding in her hand it was breath taking so simple so elegant at the same time.

"Hand it to me." Musa asked politely, and Aisha handed her the dress, "wow! It's pretty. Thanks Aisha, you're the best come on lets wait in line." Musa said so with that they waited in line.

Daphne was still finding a dress,'_I never thought of finding a dress would be so hard.' S_he didn't pay attention to who was in front of her and barged into him, she fell back and then she saw who'd she bumped into it was Thoren, she got up and,"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Nether did I, are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya I'm fine." Daphne answered.

"Are you sure? I don't like hurting a pretty girl such as you." Thorne said, and Daphne cheeks turned red.

"Well...you didn't hurt me." Daphne said.

"Well I have to make something up to you." Thorne said.

"Okay, let's see can you help me find a dress, and it better be a nice one or else." Daphne said and smirked at Thoren.

He started to look for a dress,they both were looking in the same aisle, Thoren being on the left, and Daphne being on the right they both were next to each other they grabbed the dress at the same time,Thoren looked at Daphne.

She looked at him and blushed,"well..looks like we picked _the_ dress." Thoren said and he smirked at her. "Lets see it. Put it on you." She did as she was told to, it looked gorgeous on her and his cheeks turned red and said,"wow! You look beautiful." Daphne blushed and smiled and said,"thank you. This dress is perfect."

"Yes, and it suits you." The dress was a one shoulder strapped, the color is a sea green with gold strap-like features which was around the chest and the waist, and small purple flowers were on the side of the waist, and from the waist and down it was flowy and on the tips of the dress is the color of gold it was a knee length dress.

"Well thank you for helping me find a dress." Daphne said.

"No, problem by the way, would you like to hang out with me sometime." Thoren said.

"Sure, but what's your name?" Daphne asked.

"My name is Thoren. What's your's?" he asked.

"Mine's Daphne." she said.

"Daphne. What a pretty name?" Thoren said and he notice her blush, and he smiled.

"Why thank you." Daphne said.

"See you around then." Thoren said and he left the place. She saw him heading out with his friends. So Daphne grabbed the dress and headed toward the register to buy the dress, once she bought it, she headed outside the shop and found Stella, Bloom, Flora and Tecna were sitting on the bench waiting for Aisha and Musa. She walked towards them and said,"hey guys. how was your shopping?"

"It was great." they all said happily.

"So who was the guy that you were talking to?" Stella asked and then they all looked at her.

"Wait you saw that." Daphne said her cheeks were turning red of embarrassment.

"We all saw that, because it glass shop and by the way he seems cute." Stella said and gave Daphne the look.

"What's his name?" Bloom asked.

"His name his Thoren, but keep it sealed okay." Daphne said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Flora reassured her.

Aisha and Musa came and they spotted the girls sitting down and chatting.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Tecna asked.

"We waited forever in the line. It was so long." Musa said.

"That's probably everyone is shopping for dresses and stuff for the party tonight. I think?" Aisha said.

"Ya, who wouldn't want to miss it?" Stella said.

"So, who wants a smoothie?" Musa asked and they all said yes. They headed to a shop that sells smoothies, which was on the other side of the mall. When they got there they saw the boys standing in line buying smoothies.

"Hey, look who's here?" Stella whispered to Bloom. She smirked and pushed Bloom to get closer to Sky and kinda bumped into him. He turned around and saw her here said "hey, your here?"

"Ya." she said slowly and turned around to her friends who were giving her thumps ups and smiling.

"So, Sky what are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"Well...I'm shopping with my annoying girlfriend, but I like you, _only_ you. I wanna get rid of my annoying girlfriend. She doesn't understand that I don't love her. I need help from you." Sky said. Bloom laughed because he called his girlfriend annoying, and he needed help from her. He noticed her laughing so he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she looked at him and blushed, both of them waiting in line for a smoothie.

"Now you Flora." Stella said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Flora asked without any notice from Stella. She was pushed to Helia. He saw her. She was going to fall so he caught by holding her arms, and she looked him. He was handsome and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Flora apologized.

"No, problem it's a good thing that I caught you." he said in a sexy voice.

"What kind of smoothie you like?" Helia asked.

"Well, I like the blueberry-raspberry smoothie. What about you?" Flora asked.

"I like all types of fruit smoothies, but I never tried the blueberry-raspberry smoothie before maybe I should try it."Helia said.

So they waited in line. Nabu spotted Aisha waiting for a Smoothie he kept on looking at her, until all the girls noticed he was looking at Aisha and Musa said,"looks like someone can't keep their eye's off you." All of them laughed at Musa comment, and Aisha's cheeks turned red.

"Ya, Aisha. I think he's really into you. Why don't you talk to him?" Stella said. She and gave a glare to Stella and so she walked to Nabu, "hey Nabu." she said. Nabu saw Aisha and greeted her with a smile on his face.

"So, why are you here? I thought guys don't love to shop." Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"Well...we were shopping with you know who...spending time with you is amazing, however with _them_ everything goes wrong." Nabu said.

"Oh." Aisha's eyes widen and she giggled.

"Ya, I just want to run away from them." Nabu said.

"You poor baby, I know what you feel like."Aisha said teasing him a bit.

"So after when we grab a smoothie do want to sit and talk." Nabu asked.

"Sure," Aisha responded.

After when they all got they're smoothies. Sky and Bloom sat at a separate table also Flora, Helia, Aisha,and Nabu, while Musa, Tecna, Daphne, and Stella were looking for a table, and without paying any attention to the girls the four guys runned into them spilling their smoothies on their outfits.

"We're so sorry!" All the boys exclaimed together, helping the girls off the floor. Brandon was helping Stella. Timmy was helping Tecna. Thoren was helping Daphne again. Riven was helping Musa.

"Hey, I can get myself off the ground thank-you very much." Stella said pissed off already since the whole smoothie was spilled on her favorite orange dress **(season 4).**

"Hey, I told I was really sorry. I was running away from my crazy girlfriend." Brandon said and Stella looked at him. He was handsome he has dark brown chocolate hair, and dark brown eyes his outfit was nice he was wearing a dark green, short sleeves button down shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, and white sneakers shoes. She fell in love with him the moment when he helped her up and Brandon also fell in love with her.

"Sorry, about that I guess this is my favorite dress that's why I got all angry and by the way your handsome. Thank you for helping me off from the ground." Stella said. She felt like melting into his arms.

"Your beautiful." Brandon blurted out.

"Why thank you darling." Stella said and blushed. She used her magic to clean up the mess and to clean her dress.

"What's your name?" Brandon asked.

"Mine's Stella. What about your's?" she asked.

"Stella. It's a pretty name. I like it, mine is Brandon." he said and Stella blushed.

"Well, glad to meet you Brandon." she said.

"Thank-you for helping me off the ground, but it was your fault." Tecna stated to Timmy. He helped her off the ground and then she looked at Timmy. He has a light brown-orange hair, and he has hazel eye color. He was wearing a light blue short sleeves button down shirt, and a pair of beige shorts, and light blue sneakers, she fell instantly in love with him,

"Sorry about that. he apologized again.

"So who were you guys running from anyway?" Tecna asked.

"From our crazy girlfriend. They're so annoying and mean. We have nothing in common with them." Timmy said frustrated.

"Wow, sorry to hear about that." Tecna said.

"What's your name?" Timmy asked.

"Mine's Tecna. What about yours?" Tecna asked.

"My name is Timmy." he said.

"Um...I can get my self-up thank you." Musa said to Riven who was helping her off the ground. Musa looked at him he was a gorgeous boy that she ever seen before his hair was short, spiked magenta hair color and his eyes were violet. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, with jeans short, when he looked into her dark blue eyes he felt something different within him had changed. He felt love and compassionate for this girl. Musa looked at him, he was a different guy from the rest it was like love at first sight.

"Sorry about that." he said sincerely.

"It's ok at least none of us got hurt." Musa said and they both chuckled.

"So, what's your name?" Riven asked.

"Mine is Musa and what's yours?" she asked.

"Mine is Riven. I see you have a thing for music." he said pointing at her bracelet which it had musical notes charms on it.

"Ya, music is my life," she said.

"No way it mine too, well my girlfriend never appreciated my love for music, she says it a waste of time." Riven said.

"How is music a waste of time?" Musa asked curiously.

"I told her it's not. I guess she doesn't get it." Riven replied with a sigh.

"Oh..it's you again." Daphne said, while Thoren was helping her off the ground.

"Ya it's me again. I told you I can find you anywhere." he said chuckling.

"Indeed you did." Daphne said.

"Sorry about the whole incident." Thoren said.

"It's ok," Daphne said and she smiled at Thoren, and he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Look, we're sorry for what happened, we were running away from our girlfriends they're crazy and we have nothing in common with them." all the guys said.** (minus Thoren, which he doesn't have a girlfriend).**

"Then why don't you guys break-up with them," the girls said.

"We tired but it didn't work. It got even worse every time we wanted to break-up with them." all the guys responded at the same time.

"Well then you've come to the right person, which is me!" Stella said.

"Oh, no!" all the girls said. They all huddled next to Stella and the other girls hearing her plan out so Stella's plan was that they have to hang out with them and don't care about their girlfriends and care about them only.

"But first we need to find Sky and the others." Brandon said, and they all nodded.

"Found them. They're sitting over there next to the water fountain." Stella said and they all hurried off to them to tell them how to break-up with their girlfriends.

"Hey, guys. We found a way to break-up with our girlfriends." Brandon said.

"Really!?" the three guys said.

"Yes, and do you know how?" Riven said.

"How?" they asked.

"By spending the day with these ladies. When we see our girlfriends instead of doing in by their back cuz they won't understand like that." Riven said and all the girl blushed liking the ideas so much.

"You're right remember when we came to the bar at night with Bloom, Flora and Aisha they were pretty pissed off." Brandon said and he chuckled.

**Flashback...**

"So,_ who are these girls that you were out with?" Diaspro said in a mocking way._

_"Umm...Diaspro me, Helia, Nabu we barged into them while we were eating ice cream, and their outfit were covered with ice cream. They were going to chop off our heads, so we made it up to them by spending a day with them." Sky said to them trying to make them by the excuse that he made up completely._

_"Ok fine." Diaspro said coldly._

**End of flash back...****  
**

"I remember how pissed off Diaspro was." Sky said chuckling.

"They clearly don't want us to be with you guys, but we don't want to be with them anyway." Helia said.

"I rather spend a thousand of years with you guys, instead of being with them." Riven said, and the girls blushed.

"Wow! You really don't want to be with them at all." Aisha said, and the guys nodded.

"The best way to really piss them off, is to hang out with you guys at the big party all night long, and I know it will kill Diaspro." Sky said.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU GUYS INSANE,WE'D LOVE THAT!" all the girls screamed, and they hugged their guys.

"But one problem." Tecna said.

"What is it?," Musa asked.

"Our parents remember." Tecna said.

"Oh, ya." The girls were bummed out immediately.

"It's really not fair." They all complained.

"What about them? What's not fair." all the guys said at the same time concerned about them.

"We're not allowed to be out hanging with any boy." they said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh." they said.

"But don't worry. You know what I don't want my parents to decide for me anymore. I want to make my own decisions." Aisha said.

"You know what, for once Aisha is right. I want to make my own decisions." Musa said.

"Me too!" Stella said.

"Me three!" Flora said, and then they all put their hands together and cheered from now on they wanna make their decisions.

"You don't have to worry about anything guys because we made our choices." All the girls said reassuring the boys.

"Then let's the game begin." the guys said.

"What time is it now?" Stella asked.

"The time is 6:30 Stella." Tecna said.

"What time dose the party begins at?" Flora asked.

"It begins at 9:00 pm sharp and ends at 1:30 am." Tecna said.

"OMG! We don't have enough time to get ready." Stella yelled.

"You guys have 2hrs and a half isn't that enough time." Sky said.

"No! Not for us. We have to do our hair, make-up, manicures. We are girls and we need time to get ready. We're going back to the hotel." Bloom said.

"Then see you guys later." The boys said and with that they left.

* * *

"The girls should be back by now, so they can get ready for the party." Tiffany said wondering where would they be by now.

"Ya. I wonder where they are, should we call them." Luna suggested.

"I don't think you have to do that Luna, because they're here look. They're just probably done shopping now." Mariam replied.

"Thank goodness." Niobe said as all the mothers sighed in relief when they saw their daughters.

"Come on girls we need to get ready," Freya said, all the mothers grabbed their daughter's hands and rushed into their room to get ready for the party, they were excited.

_~With Tiffany and Tecna~_

"Let me see what you got honey?" Tiffany asked her daughter. Tecna got her clothes out of the bag and set it on the bed. It was a midriff-strapped top which is striped with green and purple color, and a mini skirt, with a white wedge shoes.

"It's perfect, but needs something still." Tiffany said thinking what else could be missing,"I've got it." She rushed to her room and got silver bracelets and a silver neckless that would complete the outfit, and set them on the bed with the rest of the outfit,"now it's complete. Now why don't you wear your clothes and I'll wear mine." Tiffany said and went to her room to change.

After when Tecna changed into her outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful it was her type, and so she sat on the on the chair in front of her drawer where she put her make-up on top where she could see herself in the used a rose pink blush, which suited her cheeks, used an purple eyeshadow, also an eyeliner and put mascara on her lashes which made it look longer and beautiful, and the final touch pink lip gloss, her hair was straight down, which was above her shoulders.

When she was done she headed out into the living room a sat on the couch waiting for her mother, once her mother was done she came out from her room she was wearing a halter marina cap-sleeve lace dress in the color of pale blue, a short silver neckless, and pair of silver earrings, her hair was straight down until her shoulders, and wearing silver high heels, her make-up was beautiful, her eyeshadow was light blue, with a nice shade of pink blush, eyeliner and mascara, and baby pink lipstick.

"Wow! Mom you look stunning." Tecna said, which made her mother blush, and she said,"you look beautiful too Tecna. I wonder where is your father?"

Then she sat next to Tecna, both waiting for Daniel. Then they heard the door open it was Daniel. He was still wet because he and the guys were swimming. They left the beach about 15 minutes ago. He saw Tiffany and Tecna sitting on the couch waiting for him to come and noticed Tiffany shaking her head and he said,"what's the matter?"

"Why don't you get ready?" Tiffany suggested, so he went to get ready. He took a quick shower and wore his clothes and he was done no more than 15 minutes.

"You see. I told you I would take no more than 15 minutes." Daniel said.

"By the way you two look beautiful." he said.

"Can we go now?" Tecna asked, and they left the room, and he whispered to Tecna in the ear, "better not be with a boy."

_'Great!'_ Tecna thought to herself. _'Now what?'_

_~With Luna and Stella~_

"Stella. What do you think I should wear? I want to impress your father." Luna asked holding a lavender one strapped shoulder dress, knee length dress. It had beautiful baby pink and fuchsia flowers on the one strapped shoulder, and it have a silver belt in the middle, and holding another dress, which was a crimson red neck strapped dress with a gold belt in the middle, and flowy at bottom and at end of the tips dress was a gold color, and the length was just above the knee.

"Hum...let me see which one suits you better." Stella said comparing the two dress of her mother. She liked the red dress more on her mother.

"I like the crimson red dress mom. It suits you more then the lavender one. Why don't you try them on and I'll get ready." Stella said.

"What are you going to wear Stella?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry what I'm going to wear. Go get ready and I'll know you'll impress dad." Stella said. Luna wanted to say something but her daughter shaked her head as a meaning you need to get ready.

Stella left her mother's room and grabbed her bag and headed to her room. She laid her clothes on the bed, she was looking at the two pairs one of them was the sleeveless bright orange ruffled dress, and the other was a mini halter top with fuchsia, baby pink, and yellow strips, and mini shorts. So she tried them both on she liked the dress a lot, so she decided to wear it.

So, she put her hair up (like season 3 when she was wearing the purple gown on her princess ball) and it had a sunflower on the side, which made it look pretty. She sat in front of the mirror and put make-up on, a nice pink sparkling blush, golden eye shadow, an eyeliner and put mascara on which was the water proof one, and pink lip gloss. Her make-up was very nice.

She looked like a star tonight. Then she heard a knock on the door and she said, "you can come in."

Luna came in she was wearing the crimson-red dress it looked amazing on her, and her hair was in curls and her bangs we on the right side. She had red eyeshadow with gold sparkling blended into it eyeliner, mascara, a dark rose blush, and bright red lipstick, and wearing a pair of gold high heels. Stella was utterly shocked and said,"wow! Mom, you're gorgeous."

"So, do you darling."Luna said with a smile.

"Where on Magix is your father? He's going to make us late." Luna said.

"I don't know." Stella said putting on her accessories. Then the heard the door open.

"I better close the lights." Stella said and used magic to close all the lights. When he got in the whole room was pitched black, "what the?! Luna, Stella are you here?"

But before they responded to him the light lit up in the center where Luna was, he looked at her she looked gorgeous in her red dress. She walked up closer to him, her hand up in the air, Radius grabbed her hand and she swirled and laid back with out completely her back touching Radius chest cuz it's still wet, "wow! You looking stunning in this dress. Looks like I'll be kissing you all night long." Radius said and he chucked Luna's cheeks turned red at his comment.

"Why thank you. Well Stella helped me to decide which dress." Luna said.

"Really, that girl is amazing. Now let me go wash up so we can go." Radius said.

_~With Mariam, Daphne and Bloom~_

"Mom, do you know what you're going to wear?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Well...why don't you get ready first, then I'll decide what'll wear?" Mariam said.

"No, we already have our things ready." Bloom said and winked at Daphne.

"Ya we'll help you since you don't know what your going to wear." Daphne said and they dragged their mother in her room so they can help her decide what to wear.

"Girls...girls please. Why don't you girls get..." Bloom cut her off, "we already told we have all our stuff ready." Mariam knew she could not stop them or change their minds. They're going to help her decide what dress she's going to wear. Once they got inside her room, and closed the door behind them they saw two dress on the bed each one was beautiful, it was hard to decide what kind of dress their mother should wear.

The first dress was a pigment green dress the entire dress was all laced. It was a neck strapped dress, which was open all the way down to the waist, and a nice french-rose color belt and on the side there was flowers, which were light purple, and light pink, and down from the waist it was all ruffles. It was a pretty dress and very elegant.

The length of the dress was above the knee. The second dress was a sun-glow yellow dress. It was a halter strapped dress in a shape of a sweet heart on the chest. It was a tight dress all the the way to the bottom. At the waist there was a heavy silver belt like swirling vines with flowers coming out and the length was above the knees.

"So, mom what exactly are you going to wear?" Daphne asked.

"I don't really now. I love both dresses." Mariam replied.

"Oh, I know which one you should wear mom. You should wear the green dress I love that one." Bloom said.

"What about you Dap? Which one do you like?" she asked.

"Well...I like the green dress as well." Daphne siad.

"Then the green dress it is." Mariam said with a smile.

"We're going to get dressed." Both of them said leaving their mother alone to get dressed.

"So, what dress did you get Bloom?" Daphne asked Bloom. She held the dress that she's going to wear it a azure-blue sweet heart dress. It was tight all the way down to the waist and there was a silver belt in the middle like swirling vines, and ruffled at the bottom.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Daphne said.

"What about you?" Bloom asked.

Daphne pulled her dress out of the bag it was a one shoulder strapped dress. The color is a sea green with gold strap-like features, which was around the chest and the waist and small light purple flowers were on the side of the waist. From the waist and down it was flowy and on the tips of the dress is the color of gold. It was a knee length dress.

"Beautiful, it's perfect." Bloom said. So, they both changed into their dresses and then they started to put their make-up on. Bloom's eye shadow was pale blue with pink on the wing of the eye, and light pink blush, with eyeliner, and mascara, and light pink lip gloss.

Daphne's eye shadow was a light yellow-green with sparkles in it, a coral pink blush, with eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Daphne's hair pulled up into an elegant pony tail with a nice golden flowers, and the tips of her hair were curled it was nice.

Bloom's hair was in curls, adding a few more accessories, a silver heart neckless with silver heart earrings, and matching bracelets. They were already done so they decided to sit in the living room to talk, they didn't notice that their father came in.

"Hey girls." Oritel said, and he noticed their outfits. They were beautiful in it.

"You two look beautiful." he said.

"Thanks." they both said and smiled.

"You two better not hang with boys at the party or else." Oritel warned them.

"We know that." They both said.

Then Mariam opened the door and walked all the way to the living room. When Oritel saw her, his heart skipped a beat. He was amazed by her beauty, "you look gorgeous." he said, and his cheeks turned red.

she was wearing a french-rose pink shawl on top or her dress for cover, she was wearing a pale green eyeshadow, peachy-pink blush, eyeliner, mascara and bright pink lipstick, and her hair was curled.

Mariam blushed at his comment and said, "why thank you. Why don't you get ready." she said. He went to his room to get ready and Mariam looked at her daughters,"what?" They both said giggling with laughter.

_~With Matlin and Musa~_

"Musa, let me see what you're going to wear?" Matlin said.

"Let me go get the bag."Musa said. She brought the bag, which was in her room. She came back and set her dress on the bed it was a red-voilet dress it was off-the shoulder on both sides and in the middle there a v-opening. It was tight dress, in the middle there's a plum belt (ribbon kinda way) with a silver flower in the middle, and short length dress.

"It's beautiful and it suits your skin complex. You'll look stunning when you were it darling." Matlin said.

"Thanks mom." Musa said.

"But it needs something. Let me go see what I have." Matlin said, and rushed to her jewelry box and grabbed what she needed. Then she set them on the bed, "what do you think Musa?" Matlin asked.

"They're beautiful, but didn't dad gave you this neckless to you?" Musa asked.

"Yes, but I want you to wear it tonight." Matlin said, it was a silver-gold neckless.

"He gave to you when you got engaged with him right? It must've been so special to you mom."Musa said and she nodded.

"It was a special day for me and your father," Matlin said.

"Sure it was, so do you know what you're going to wear?" Musa asked, and she nodded. Her mother went to the closet to grab a dress it was a halter-neck dress it had a yellow jewel in the middle, and the straps on the waist were yellow. The dress color is a ruby pink dress and it was flowy.

"It's a pretty dress mom." Musa said.

"Let's get ready."Matlin said.

Musa headed to her room to get dress. Musa put on make-up her eye shadow was light plum, her blush color was rosy pink, with eyeliner, and mascara, and light pink lip gloss her hair was up and all curled up. She was ready for the party tonight. She was done so she decided to knock on the door to see her mother, but then she heard the door open it was her father he came in and closed the door.

"Hey, dad." Musa said.

"Hey, Musa. You look beautiful in that dress, and isn't that the neckless I gave your mother. When I first proposed to her and one day I wanted you to wear it." Ho-Boe said.

They were sitting on the couch. When Matlin came out of her room, she was stunning in her ruby pink halter-neck dress. Her hair was in a curl updo hair style which suited her, and she was wearing a nice pink eyeshadow with sparkles in it, eyeliner, mascara, and a nice sunset pink color blush, and a nice pink lipstick.

"Wow! Matlin you look magnificent." Ho-Boe said and she blushed.

"Thank-you now why don't you get ready so we can go," Matlin said and with that Ho-Boe got off the couch and went to get ready.

_~With Niobe and Aisha~_

Aisha was in her room getting ready. She already had her things set on the bed. She was painting her nails in the teal color which is the same color as her dress. She was curling up her hair and straightening her bangs then she heard a knock on the door and said "who is it?"

"It's me dear." Her mother, Niobe said.

"You can come in." Aisha said finally she was done doing her hair. Niobe opened the door she had two dresses in her hands and put them on the bed.

"Is dad here?" Aisha asked.

"No, not yet but here's on his way here. It'll take him about fifteen minutes to be here." Niobe said.

"I don't know which dress I should wear?" Niobe said.

"Let me see." Aisha said.

"They're on the bed." Niobe said. Aisha looked at the two dresses the first one was violet-blue dress with double straps on each side and a slit down the sides and a nice gold belt in the middle of the dress and the second dress was a off-the-shoulder dress in the color of pale purple, and a flows at the bottom and the tips of the dress was lime green.

"I like the first dress mom." Aisha replied.

"Well then...the first dress it is." Niobe said and left her daughter alone. She headed to her room to change. Aisha was already putting make-up on, her eyeshadow was blue-green it was pretty, eyeliner, mascara, light pink blush, and lip gloss. She was already done, she wanted to go check on her mom if she's done, so she walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Niobe said. When Aisha walked in she saw her mother, she was glowing like a star, she had very light make-up on, and her hair was down.

"Wow! Mom, you look pretty." Aisha said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Niobe said.

"Now, where is your father? If he doesn't show up now, we might be late." Niobe said.

"Don't worry mom he'll show up." Aisha said, five minutes later they heard the door open, "mom, dad came." Aisha said in a low voice and when she opened the door, she saw her father "hey dad," Aisha said.

"Sweetheart, your beautiful a properly dressed." Terendor said.

"Well thank-you dad. I better leave you and mom alone." Aisha said and closed the door behind her.

"Wow! Niobe you look beautiful, indeed I've married a beautiful women." Terendor said and Niobe blushed.

"Well...than why don't you wash up, so we can go." Niobe said with that Terendor was getting ready.

_~With Freya and Flora~_

"So, what are going to wear Flora huh?" Miele asked.

"I'm going to wear a nice pink dress, if you want to see it. It's in the bag." Flora replied to her little sister. Miele went and grabbed the bag which was hanging in the closet and pulled the dress out of the bag and the dress was a neck-strapped dress, roses petals were around the chest and the waist, the dress color was lime green with pink rose petals, and the green steams of the flower were wrapped around the waist of the dress, it was a knee length dress and gasped, "wow! It's so pretty Flora."

"Thank you Miele." Flora said and smiled.

"Man, I wish I could go to the party with you and mom and dad." Miele said complaining all day long that she wants to go to the party but she can't because this party is not for her age.

"Well, when the time is right, you can go," Flora said.

"Still it's not fair I'm 13 and your 18." Miele said.

Flora sighed and said, "you're still kid. And I'm well...legally an adult so maybe when your my age mom and dad will let you go."

"I'm not a kid but a teenager," Miele said.

"Well a very young teenager since 13 is the beginning of being a teenager." Flora said and Miele knew she was right, after all her birthday happened a few month ago so she just starting her teenage life for that matter of fact. After when Flora was all done with her make-up, she went to her mother's room to see what's she's wearing.

So Flora headed to her mother's room and knocked the door, "you can come in." Freya said and Flora opened the door and when she saw her mother she gasped. Her mother was wearing a one shoulder strapped dress, it was fuchsia pink dress with bright yellow sunflowers on the one strapped shoulder and a nice yellow belt on the waist, and pink high heels, her make-up was a nice pink eyeshadow with eyeliner, mascara, and a nice pink blush, and dark pink lipstick her hair was an updo style and was straight down (a little).

"Wow! Mom you're beautiful." Flora said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Freya said.

Then they heard the door open it was Killian, "daddy finally you came." Miele said she ran to her father to give him a hug but he said,"don't hug me because I'm still wet. I don't want you to get wet. So where's your sister and mother are they ready yet."

Flora came out with her mother and when he saw saw them and he said,"you two look glamours."

"Why don't you get ready Killian." Freya said, and he walked to Freya and kept on looking at her and she blushed and he headed in side the room to get ready.

* * *

**In the next chapter in will be a _M_ rating, because of a scene in the next chapter because alcohol will be involved in the party and it'll be a disaster, the boys will take the girls with them to a romantic hotel and spend the night together and they'll...be in trouble the first thing in the morning because of last night, but they weren't their selves, none of them were aware of what they're doing with the guys. Plus in this chapter I wanted the girls to have make over.**


	4. The Party, Drink, and Trouble

**Summer to Never Forget**

By: Morosely2101

* * *

Summary: The winx families decided to go on vacation to the resort realm for the entire summer. When the winx are on vacation they get to meet six hot guys in the resort realm. But these six guys are troubled with other girls that they don't love. The six other girls will give revenge and try destroy the winx's summer so much _heat _and_ splash, _that you would enjoy it!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club_

* * *

~Previously on the Winx Club Bloom, Aisha, and Flora were dared to kiss a boy and to spend the entire day with them. But with that the boys have crazy girlfriend, whom they don't love. Sky, Nabu, and Helia starts falling in love with Bloom, Aisha, and Flora. Meanwhile, they all hear about this big party that's going to happen on Saturday night. Meanwhile Diaspro, Nova, and Krystal planned revenge against Bloom, Flora, and Aisha for stealing their guys away from them. They hear about this big party that's going to happen on Saturday night. The other winx girls met the rest of the guys at the mall and the guys decided that they want to hang out with the girls they've met and make the other girl jealous, so they can break-up with them.

**A/N:** _~Going to switch to M rated then T rated for after the scene~_

* * *

Chapter Four: The Party, The Drink and Trouble

* * *

"Oh, my I can't believe we're here!" The girls said excitedly. So many people were at this party, the music was so loud and the people were dancing the night off. They saw each other but before they can go they were stopped by their parents and they said "what."

"What mom dad? What do you need?" They asked wondering what they could possibly want from them.

"It's not we need, but we're going to tell you one thing..." The moms said together with almost a serious look on their faces.

"Which is?" They asked trying to read their parents faces.

"No alcohol, beer, or anything to do with wine or alcohol drink. Finally no partying around with boys, do you understand?" the dads said in a serious tone.

"We know that." The girls replied.

"Then off you go now." They said while the girls left the adults were alone left to chat with each other.

"Finally you've made it. I was worried that you won't show up." Musa said giggling.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world! Stella exclaimed out of happiness.

"Anyways where's your sister Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Well she's at home, but with some friends coming over." Flora replied.

"Well that's nice." Tecna said, and then they headed to sit down on a table and they noticed the guys are coming to them.

"Well...well...well...look who's coming?" Stella said, and girls giggled at the thought.

"Hey, ladies. I've seen you've made it here." Brandon said smiling at them.

"So, do you guys want to get a bigger table or what?" Sky asked, and the girls said yes.

They got up from the table and moved to a larger one where they can all sit together. After when they found a big table, they sat down and started chatting. Meanwhile, Diaspro, Chimera, Krystal, Claire, Trixy, and Nova came and they saw the guys with theses girl again, but this it was different. Brandon was with Stella. Timmy was with Tecna. Finally, Riven was with Musa.

"Oh, my god! When I get to Brandon I will rip off his head." Chimera growled angrily.

"Err... I can't believe Riven is with another girl! I will cut him in half." Claire said annoyed by the thought that Riven was with another girl rather than herself.

"Why don't I walk up to Timmy, and yell at him. I will pull his ear back to me." Trixy said irritated by Timmy's behavior. It was unlike him to be with another girl.

"Not yet girls, our revenge will soon to come. You know what we're going to do. First of all, I heard their father said that they shouldn't be partying with boys for that matter. Okay now listen to me, this is what we're going to do. First of all, we don't know what drinks they'll be drinking so what I did was replaced all the drinks of all the kinds of flavors with the same drinks but it has _wine_ in it. We won't drink anything expect water or soda that I brought." Diaspro said smiling evilly like a devil.

"No, way! That'll be epic and big too! So, what exactly will happen?" Krystal asked wanting to know what the next step in the evil plan that Diaspro did.

"Well, what will happen is when they're high, they won't know what they'll be doing as well as the boys too. What we will do is whisper to them in their ears that to take them with them and to sleep with them. By the next morning they won't remember a thing of what they did last night. They will freak out by the morning. We will have the evidence about them sleeping with boys." Diaspro said, and laughed evilly and so did the rest of the girls. This plan was totally wicked and prefect. Nothing can go wrong now.

"So, who wants to head down and dance?" Stella asked.

"Come on guys lets go." The girls said excitedly. They went down to the dance floor and they danced with each other: Bloom with Sky. Stella with Brandon. Flora with Helia. Aisha with Nabu. Musa with Riven. Finally, Tecna with Timmy.

"Wow! Bloom you know how to rock the night out." Sky said in a sexy voice. He loved her dress. It was pretty on her and it made her glow and Bloom blushed,"why thank you Sky, and also you're a great dancer yourself."

Daphne and Thoren were rocking the night off, and then a romantic song played and now everyone was dancing slowly. It was a slow dance. Daphne looked into Thoren's coral blue eyes, he was the love of her life."You actually look really nice." she said. "Well, you look beautiful." he replied back, which made her blush and he leaned in to kiss her. It was a deep passionate kiss. A kiss she would never forget.

Stella was looking into Brandon's eyes, she was deeply in love with him as if she drinked a love spell potion, which made her attractive to Brandon and be fully in love with him. "Stella. I want to say something..." Brandon in a dangerous voice. "What is it?" Stella asked, her hazel eyes shimmering into his chocolate eyes.

"Well...I'm in love with you. Your a beautiful girl, who makes me smile and a very fun person you know that." Brandon said, which made her blush,"well thank you Brandon, and you know something your a very sweet and romantic guy I've ever met. I'm also in love with you." Stella said smiling at Brandon.

"This night, it's amazing when I spend it with you." Nabu said swirling Aisha and pulling her back to him. Her cheeks turned red and said,"well, you're an amazing dancer and sweet guy." Aisha said with a smirk on her face and continued off dancing.

"I wish I get to spend every night with you Flora. To sit under the dark sky and seeing the stars with you." Helia said and she smiled at him."So do I Helia you're so a romantic guy." Flora said in a sweet kind voice.

"This music is as awesome!" Musa said loudly, because the music was high. She was dancing with Riven and he said,"I totally agree with you." Spinning Musa around and she falling back to him on his chest and looked at him and she said,"also you're a great dancer." Which made his cheeks turn red.

Timmy and Tecna didn't want to dance because they're shy to do so. They were at the table sitting next to each other trying to beat each other's high score, "I have to say one thing, which is you're awesome when you play this game, but let's face it I'm winning you!" Timmy admitted.

Tecna looked at him and said,"not anymore more I'm in the lead now, but thanks for the comment Timmy and your also good at playing, but you'll never be able to beat me." She smirked at Timmy who was giving her a _oh no, a sorry look_ because he might beat her. But then Timmy saw the group coming to the table so Tecna and Timmy put their phones away and acted like they were chatting.

"I'm starving!" Brandon exclaimed.

"It's ok babe we're all hungry." Stella said holding his arm.

After that they all sat down on the table and the waiter came to them, and got their orders and drinks. So, with that he took off. Half an hour later their food and drink had arrived and they were eating and drinking, while they were drinking they didn't know it had alcohol in it so they loved the drink and they ordered more then one cup at least they had more than three drinks of wine.

Now, they were high not feeling their selves, and as well their parents too and everyone in the party. They were dancing like crazy and breaking windows and glass and destroying the party by throwing foods, the drinks and everything they saw and were laughing all night long. The party lasted at least to two o'clock in the morning.

While Diaspro, Krystal, Chimera, Nova, Claire, and Trixy were laughing finally having their revenge not only on the girls, but as well as everyone else. Now their plan was in motion. They got up from their seats and headed to the boys to tell them to take the girls with them and to sleep with them. They want them to sleep with them so the girls can get in trouble with their parents. So, they went to the boys and whispered to them in their ears and told them to go to romantic hotel. They gave them the keys for each one and said to them that their names are already there. They smirked and laughed evilly and because the boys were in love them they would do anything with them.

"Hey, girls?" They asked in a super drunk way, and the girls looked at them.

"Do want to go home with us?" They asked delirious.

"Sure." They said unknowing what they were saying and forgetting the rules what their parents told them. So, the guys grabbed the girls they loved and headed to a romantic hotel to be with them all alone. Their parents were unaware that their daughters were leaving with strange men to take them home. (**A/N:** _Diaspro and the girls set up the rooms for them, this is going to be a disaster the first thing in the morning, and ontop of that the boys took their daughters and their parents weren't aware of their daughters, who were leaving with young men for the night_).

* * *

**~M Rated, then later switch back to T rated~**

_~With Bloom and Sky which were still high and unaware of their selves~_

"Bloom, close your eyes okay?" Sky asked of Bloom.

Bloom kept them closed while Sky lead her the way into the room. Once they made it to the room Sky said, "you can open your eyes now." Bloom opened her eyes and she was strucked by how amazing the room was,"oh, wow Sky! So, this is your place huh? It's very beautiful to do our thing." Bloom said in a soft voice.

He blushed knowing what they'll do next. It was a nice place this room was full of lit candles making it sexy enough with dark red wallpapers and dark yellow blend into it and red heart bed shape in the middle of the room. This room was on the highest floor and they can see through glass, which you can see everything with and dark red with black curtains (which were pretty thick enough) and Bloom closed the curtains making sure no one will be able to see them.

"This room is perfect. It's a very beautiful room. The room was amazing and so dark making it a beautiful scene for sex (still the candles were lit on). Bloom sat on the bed took off her high heels because it was killing her feet from all the dancing and walking. Sky was in the bathroom washing up. Once he was done he came out looking sexy. He was bare chested only leaving a pair of boxer shorts. He walked up to Bloom and put his arms on her chest squeezing her to him. She loved it and she said to him in his ear,"if you want to unzip my dress you may have the pleasure to do so." She smirked at him. She knew he wanted to unzip her dress, he had a tempting look on his face.

Again she whispered,"I know you want to do it so what are you waiting for." He had the pleasure to so and his cheeks were turning red as he unzipped her dress. The dress slid down to the floor leaving her in an underwear and he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and he asked her,"you're not wearing a bra if I'm correct."

She nodded but before and he wrapped his arms in front of her chest, she used magic on herself blinding Sky. Now, she was wearing a strapless dark red sexy push-up bra with golden design on the bra, and sparkling gems and a matching underwear and wearing a dark red eyeshadow. Once she was done Sky looked at her in awe. He wrapped his arms around her chest and rocked her gently and he whispered to her in the ear,"you're so sexy. Do want to do it?" he asked.

He looked at her face, which was placed with an evil smile on it wanting to do it so badly. So, Sky lead her to the bed and he laid her down gently and he climb onto the bed and was ontop of her holding her arms tightly so she won't move and his legs ontop of hers. He was kissing her passionately.

"Oh, yes Sky!" Bloom moaned looking at Sky in the eyes,"...you know what I want is...you." She whispered in a utterly sexy voice. Sky leaned in and kissed Bloom a deep and passionate kiss and kissed her many times and he pulled away from her and looked at her and said, "damn you woman have a very sexy body. Do you know that it's hard for me to stay away from you. I want you to be mine forever."

His eyes went down from her beautiful face, to her nice big breasts, to her flat stomach, to her nice sexy legs, and started to kiss her everywhere like crazy,"you know. You make me go crazy over you that I can't stop being resisted to you, your impossible to make me stay away from you."

He kept on kissing her, Bloom was moaning loudly, she was loving it. "Oh, yes Sky! Yes more please." He did more of it and kept on getting rougher and rougher and she said, "Sky you're so handsome, so muscular, and so strong. How can I also escape you too." Placing her finger on his chest moving her fingers across it, and down to his abs. Sky grabbed Bloom's hand and kissed it and he asked,"do you want to do it?"

Bloom knowing what Sky wants to do and nodded so he got off of her and helped her off the bed and they both opened the sheet of the bed and snuggled inside, Sky was still in shorts and Bloom used magic to put a nightgown on herself, which was a strapped slit dress on both sides pale pink.

Bloom used her magic to blow out all the candle night and now the room was completely dark and Bloom's body was completely pressed against Sky, and Sky looked at her beautiful nightgown, and his cheeks turned red he never seen her this beautiful, and then she noticed he was was going rougher and rougher on her and she kept on moaning.

"Oh, Sky. I love to do this with you all the time. I feel like I'm completely under your spell." She whispered and he kissed her on the lips. Then he went back to his side wrapped his arms on Bloom's waist and he said,"goodnight my queen." They both fell asleep quickly.

_~With Flora and Helia which were still high and unaware of their selves~_

"Where we are going Helia?" Flora asked, wearing a blind fold and Helia holding her waist so she won't fall.

"You'll see. It's going to take your breath away Flora. It's a really nice place where we're going to sleep for the night." Helia said walking their way to their room hotel. They made it to the door of their hotel room. Helia unlocked the door and they went inside and he closed the door behind them.

"Are we here?" Flora asked still wearing the blind fold.

"Almost, I'm taking you to the bedroom." Helia said, once they made it to the room Helia asked,"are you ready?"

"Ya, I'm ready." Flora answered back. Helia took off the blind fold and Flora gasped. The room was amazing. It was lit with many candles making the room stunning with dark pink wallpaper with a nice shade of yellow in it and a dark pink heart shape bed and the see through glass window, and dark pink curtain (which were pretty thick enough).

"Wow! This room is amazing Helia." Flora replied. Helia came and wrapped his arms around Flora and said "I know, it perfect for us, now I need to go wash up."

So, he went to the bathroom to wash up, while Flora took of her high heels and made sure that the curtains are closed and no was was able to see a thing. She also took her dress leaving herself in a underwear with no bra on, but then she flickered her fingers and wore a see through light pink strapped shirt and underneath was a sexy push-up bra which was in a color a fuchsia with sparkling gems on it and a matching underwear and her hair was down. She was sexy and beautiful. No one can resist a girl like Flora.

Helia came out of the bathroom he was bare chest and wearing boxer shorts he was hot, and he saw Flora she was very sexy in her outfit and his cheeks turned red. "Wow! You look sexy Flora." He said, which made Flora blush. He came closer to her and grabbed her. She was in his arms now "Oh, Helia." Flora said her eyes widen for what he was doing and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and he swirled her around.

He settled her down back onto the ground and said,"I love you Flora. Do you want to do it?" Flora nodded devilishly. Helia carried Flora to the bed she was looking at him and she said to him "I wish I could run away from my parents, and marry you. I'm so in love with you." Her bright green eyes sparkled in his deep blue eyes. He stared at her for what she said. He couldn't believe she said that and he said,"I wish to do the same thing, take you to become my wife."

Helia laid her on the bed and he was next to her looking at her body from her face and down she was a sexy woman, and he leaned in a kissed her passionately and pulled her next to his body. Flora was loving every minute of this and then she pulled away from him and got up to knees and walked a to Helia she was between his legs and said,"kiss me pretty boy!?"

Helia pulled her into another deep kiss and his hands were on her waist, she was laying ontop of him Helia was looking at her in awe and then they turned around and now Helia was on top of Flora he was holding her arms and he said,"where should I start first? Oh, ya." He smirked as his lips moved down to her neck, between her big breast, "Oh, yes! Helia keep going...keep going." She said moaning so much and his lips moved to her stomach and between her legs.

"God, you're so beautiful baby." he said in a deep sexy romantic kind of voice and Flora blushed. She said, "I want you to take me...now baby please." She grasped breathlessly. "It's so hard to stay from you...when I...want...is you...and only you." Helia replied.

Flora looked at him he was handsome and strong and a sexy man, "why can't we be together?" Flora whispered. Helia pulled away from her and said, "we're going to be together no matter what. I'll find a way. I promise you my sweet Flora." he said.

"Why don't you lay on me?" Flora asked and she saw his expression and he laid on her and looked into her green eyes, and he played with her hair and Flora's hands were wrapped on his chest pulling him closer to her. "I can't stop resisting you Flora. I will paint you and me being together under the forest." Helia said.

"That's so nice of you." Flora said smiling at Helia.

Helia was touching her see through light pink strapped shirt and underneath it was a sexy push-up bra, he wanted to take it off and Flora noticed he was trying to take it off and she said to him,"you want to take it off?"

He nodded evilly so she took it off only left with a strapless push-up bra and underwear and tossed the shirt on the ground and he pulled her close to his body and wrapped his hands on her waist and he said, "now let's go to sleep now, why don't you turn the lights off Flora."Helia said as they were getting into bed and Helia was still in his boxers and Flora was now wearing a green strapped nightgown Helia pulled Flora close to him.

She whispered a spell and all the candles were off and Helia was on his side and wrapped his hands on Flora's waist and kept on moving rougher and he brought Flora's body closer to his, and she enjoyed completely and she was looking into his dark blue eyes and he said,"goodnight my sweet flower." They both fell asleep quickly.

_~With Stella and Brandon which were still high and unaware of their selves~_

Brandon was wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him walking all the down to their hotel room. "Oh, Brandon. This have been an amazing day to be with you. I'm so happy to be with you." She said and rested her head on his shoulders.

Brandon looked at her, she was a beautiful sweet woman he'd ever met in his entire life and said, "I know what you mean. I wish I could be with you all the time. You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met." Stella blushed at what he said and she said,"why thank you, Brandon."

"Now, close your eyes okay?" Brandon told Stella.

Stella closed her eyes and Brandon opened the door of the room and lead her in. "Keep them close we're still not there yet." Brandon said as he walked her down to the room. Once they made it he told her, "you can open your eyes Stella."

Stella gasped by how amazing the room is, the room color was a golden color with orange in it, and lit stars on top of them and some were also on the wall it was amazing, and curtain were a golden-orange color it was beautiful and a see through window glass. Stella walked closer to the window and saw the beautiful beach outside. "Wow! Brandon this place is gorgeous!" Stella exclaimed in enthusiasm.

Brandon walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulder,"...just like you." Stella blushed and he closed the curtains,"what the?!" Brandon cut of Stella,"I had to close the curtains so we can...you know what we're going to do." Brandon said and smirked at Stella. "What? Seriously?" Stella smiled, liking Brandon's idea.

He carried Stella, "Brandon!" Stella gasped.

"What? I'm carrying you." He answered.

Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and she gave him a kiss and they looked at each other, and Brandon noticed Stella devilish look on her face and he smirked at her. He laid her on the bed, "hey Brandy can you take off the high heels please?" Stella asked in a sexy smile.

He did what he was told after when he was done. He leaned on Stella and they looked into each other's eyes and Stella placed both her hands on his faces and she nodded. He kissed her in a deep and passionate kiss and kept on kissing her and then he pulled away from her, taking his shirt off and kissed her. He put his hands on her face and kissed her. Stella was loved it. He pulled away again and she asked, "...would you like to take off my dress for me?" she smirked at Brandon who's cheeks turned red.

Brandon smiled a lot wanting to take off her dress, so he grabbed the dress from the bottom, up her thighs, her waist, the sides of her breast, and up over her head, and tossed it on the bed and he stared at her in awe. She was beautiful her bright orange strapped bar and her matching underwear made her stunning and Brandon took off his pants and was left only in his shorts. Stella got off the bed and headed toward Brandon and he said "wow, Stella your gorgeous." He wrapped his hands on her waist and lowered his hand to her butt, making her closer to his body and he said to her, "Stella you're so sexy, and beautiful...I want you to be with me."

"So, do I. I want you. I'm crazy for you Brandy. I want every night to be like this." She said and he carried her again and swirled her in the air. She looked amazing her bright blond hair making her glowing, her white skin was silky, her brown eyes shinning into his dark ones and he laid her on the bed. He was on top of her and started to kiss her everywhere and Stella was moaning so much, he looked at her thighs, her flat stomach, her big breast, and her face she was stunning and she whispered to him,"I wan to be with you. You're the man of my dreams." Brandon blushed and he told her,"I can never take my eyes off you, since your sooo...attractive. When I first saw you. I knew you were the right girl for me. I love you." He said.

"I never thought you'd be the one, and prefect man for me. I wish I could be with you without my parents telling me what to do. Just you and me alone in the world." She said and yawned.

"Are you tried sweetie?" Brandon said and she nodded.

"Well, then let's go to sleep." Brandon said and he got off her and help her off the bed and they both opened the sheets of the blanket, but before Stella got into the bed she used magic on herself and now she was wearing a strapless orange nightgown and mini shorts under it. Brandon still kept his shorts on and he pulled Stella to his side and he wrapped his arms around her chest and looked into her sparkling brown eyes and he said, "I love you goodnight my sunshine."

"Goodnight, my love." Stella whispered and they both fell asleep quickly.

_~Meanwhile with Musa and Riven which were still high and unaware of their selves~_

"Are we there yet?" Musa asked because her feet were killing her from the high heels.

"Don't you worry. It's close not that far anymore." Riven answered back.

"Then can you carry me then because my feet are killing me." Musa asked of Riven.

He looked at her and carried her in his arms. He looked at her he couldn't wait to do what he wanted to do with her so he found his hotel room and put the key in and opened the door and he asked Musa to close her eyes and she closed her eyes, "don't open till I say so?" He told Musa.

She nodded. He walked in to the bedroom and closed the door behind him,"you can open your eyes now?" Riven told Musa.

Musa opened her eyes and she stunned, the bedroom was a dark purple and pink, there was candles and they were lit on, and the room was dark and beautiful and there was a see through window, and a dark purple heart bed shaped for them.

Riven came behind Musa and wrapped his arm around her chest and put his head on her shoulder and rocked her gently, "Riven...I..want to kiss you." She said and he looked at her and wrapped his arms on her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

Musa kissed him a deep and passionate kiss, and she whispered into his ear "we better close the close the curtains so we can do more." Musa said and Riven smirked at her wanting to do this with her so Riven closed the curtains. "Hey do want to unzip my dress? I know you want to." Riven cheeks turned red, and he came to her and started to unzip her dress and the dress slid down to the floor.

Musa used her magic quickly to be in a nice and sexy strapless push-up bra and underwear. She was now wearing a red-purple bra with silver sparkling gems on it, and a matching underwear and ontop was a see through strapped dress in the color of violet-purple it was stunning on her. When Riven saw her he was astonished. "Wow! You're hot and sexy Musa." He said as his cheeks turned red.

Musa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, why don't I unbutton you're shirt?" She asked in a whispered and smirked at him with a devilish look. Riven looked at her and said,"why not?"

So, Musa unbutton his shirt and tossed it on the ground and then she went for his pants and unzipped it and fell down to the ground. He was left in his shorts, and he leaned Musa into the wall holding her there and looking at her sexy body. He doesn't know where to start from. "I want you to kiss me and to have it..." she whispered in his ear and he asked her "it?"

She nodded, and he kissed her. Then kissed her every where, "man. I can never stay away from you, not even for a minute because you are the most sexiest women I've ever met." He said, which Musa blushed at him,"if you want to do it?" Riven asked.

Musa nodded and opened the sheets of the bed and the he carried Musa and laid her on the bed and he climbed on the bed he was now ontop of her and he was started to kiss her on her face, then moved to her neck and he took off the see through strapped dress in the color of violet-purple, and tossed it on the floor and kissed her between her big breast and moved down to the stomach.

Musa was moaning of joy,"oh, yes Riven. Keep doing it." and he whispered to her,"I want you to become my women my wife, I'm completely in love with and no one will separate us ever." He whispered.

His hands were on her waist then she used magic on herself, she was wearing a violet-purple strapped dress with mini shorts under it and Riven didn't take off his shorts, so they they're in bed, and Riven was going rough on her and she was moaning loudly. "Could you make the room go a little darker?"

Musa flickered her fingers and the room got darker and more sexier to be in. "I love I want to be with you, you're so handsome and different then other men, please." She said giving herself to be with him and he looked at her and accepted it as a kiss.

Then he returned back to his side and pulled Musa to his body and with his one arm he wrapped it around Musa's shoulder and with the other arm he was stroking her soft dark blue hair and he whispered to her, "you're an angle." Musa blushed and wrapped her arms around Riven's waist and she said, "goodnight." They soon both fell asleep fast.

_~With Daphne and Thoren which were still high and unaware of their selves~_

"Do not peak okay?" Thoren said to Daphne.

He was covering her eyes with his hands, walking down the hallway all the way to their hotel room. "Are we here yet?" She asked him.

"Ya, we're here but still don't peak." He told Daphne and he put the key into the door and opened it. He walked her in and closed the door behind him.

They walked all the way to the bedroom and once they made it to the bedroom he closed the door behind him and took his hands off her eyes and she was stunned by how beautiful the room is. "Oh, wow! Thoren this room is beautiful, not one word can be described about it."

The color of the bedroom was a sea-green color it was very nice with dark sea-green curtains and with gold designed into it and the candles were lit on beautifully and sea-green heart shaped bed. Thoren wrapped his hands around her chest and lean in closer to her and whispered to her, "I'm glad you like it, and we're free to do anything what we want." He smirked at her and she knew what he was talking about and he let go of her.

"Hey, where are you going? I want to be in your warm and muscular arms." Daphne said.

"Don't you worry. I'll come back to you after when I was up and why don't you take off your clothes." he asked of her and walked into the bathroom.

While Daphne made sure the curtains was closed and then she took off her high-heels and dress slid down to the floor and she used her magic to wear a short sexy nightgown. The nightgown was a sweetheart strapless dress with laces on the chest and flowy at the bottom and slits down at the sides, and at the tips of the dress was laces the color of the dress was pale blue, she looked beautiful in it. Once he was done from the bathroom he came out looking sexy and he was bare chest leaving him in a pairs of shorts and he looked at her and he was in awe she was beautiful and he said, "wow, you're a sexy and gorgeous woman I ever seen."

Daphne blushed and walked to him and placed her finger across his muscular chest and began moving her finger across it and down and she said to him,"why did you leave me alone? I wanted you to be with me and play with me this night is young for us so don't waste it." Daphne said in a low and dangerous voice.

She wrapped her arms behind his neck and grinned at him as he carried her and he asked her to wrap her legs on his waist, and she did what she was told to do, and his arms were on her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss her hands were on his face. "Oh, god. You're such a good kisser Thoren." Daphne said and he was leaning on the wall and was happy to have the girl in his dream with him he looked at her beautiful body.

"You know one thing about you. You're different from any other girls. You're so sweet and kind." Thoren said, and he carried her to the bed and laid her gently down and she was looking at him, he was looking at her and he leaned in and said,"you beautiful woman, you make me go crazy about you." He kissed her again and then the kiss moved down to her neck, to her big breast, she was moaning so much, loving what he was doing to her, and then he pulled away and looked at her beautiful pale blue dress.

"You're gorgeous in this dress. I can never take my eyes off you," Daphne blushed, and then he laid down to his side and rested his head on Daphne's chest looking at her, then he played with her beautiful blonde hair and he said, "gosh, woman do you have to be so attractive and sexy." Daphne looked at him and smirked,"oh, really?" He said and she giggled, "you have a cute laugh."

"Are you going to comment everything about me?" she asked and he nodded.

Then she got up and sat and Thoren as well as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. he wrapped his arms on her shoulder and looked at her, her eyes were closed for a few minutes and she opened them and asked, "do you want me to turn off the candles?"

He nods, and they got off the bed and opened it and the candles were blown out making the room very dark. They couldn't see each other so Daphne climbed in bed without taking off her nightgown and he didn't took of his shorts and climbed into the bed and they came closer to each other and when Daphne's body was pressed against his, and he felt the coolness of her body and noticed that it was her dress he asked "...you are a beautiful women, I can't stay away from you...ever."

She looked at him with love in her eyes, and then she noticed he going hard on her and she was moaning loudly of joy, "oh, yes...yes Thoren more please." She whispered looking at him with an innocent face desperately wanting more, and then he pulled her into another kiss and he said, "goodnight, my little firefly." His hands were wrapped around her waist and her hands were wrapped around his back and soon enough they fell asleep.

_~With Aisha and Nabu which were still high and unaware of their selves~_

"Nabu are we there yet my feet are killing me from all that walk." She complained, still walking their way to the room. Once they made it, Nabu unlock the door and he said to her, "I'm going to cover your eyes because it's a surprise."

Nabu covered Aisha's eyes and walked her in room and closed the door behind her and walked her all the way down to the bedroom. "Well, now you can look."

Nabu took his hands off of her eyes and she gasped, she never seen a room like this before it was beautiful. The color of room was a teal color with bright pink blend into it and the bright pink made the room glow. The curtains were a dark teal color, and a teal heart bed shape, and the candles were lit which made the room amazing.

"Wow! Nabu this room is amazing," Aisha said looking all around. She was stunned by how beautiful the room was not one word can describe it perfectly.

"I know. I hope you like it." He said and she said, "I don't like it." Nabu's face fell apart. "I love it!" She yelled.

He smiled and he walked to her and kissed her on the cheek and Aisha blushed and looked at him with her shining blue eyes, and he said to her, "I'm going to wash up ok, and you get ready."

As he walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. While Aisha looked all around the room again and then she sat down on the bed and took off her high heels and then she took off her dress and then she heard the door unlocked and she whispered,"man he's quick."

Then she used magic on herself to wear a nightgown. Once she was done she was wearing a black open v neck short dress with a mini short under it. Once he got out he was sexy he was bare chested and wearing a pair of shorts. Aisha was laying on the bed waiting for Nabu to come and when he saw her on the bed his jaw dropped, wide open. Aisha got off the bed and walked to Nabu and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "why do you have too take so long babe?"

She looked at him evilly and he said, "you're a beautiful and sexy woman." Aisha blushed and he pushed her against the wall and looked at her sexy body, and then smiled at her evilly and kissed her passionately, his hands were on her face and then he pulled away from her and she said, "why are you pulling me away from my love?"

He looked at her and said, "because..." he carried her and swirled her around while she was in his arms "...so I could do this." Then he laid her on the bed and looked at her and said, "god you're so hard to resist. It's impossible to stay away from you." Then he was ontop of her looking at her and then he kissed her again and pulled away and said, "this nightgown dress makes you sexy and attractive." Aisha blushed and Nabu eyes went down from her face to her big breast and to her stomach and to her nice and sexy legs, and she said "I want...I want you, you're the most sexy man and kind and funny."

Then she pulled herself up and leaned on the end of the bed and Nabu was next to her side and pulled her hands into his warm ones and she looked at him and said, "you're the one I've been looking for." He blushed.

"Well...the same thing I could've say you know. Your different kind and sweet like your other friends, but you're way sexier then them you know." She blushed and he noticed that she was yawning and asked her, "are you tired?" She nodded.

"Well then let's go to bed." And Aisha blew out all the candles with her magic. Once the room was dark she didn't take off her nightgown and they went to bed and Nabu wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "goodnight." and they fell asleep fast.

_~Meanwhile with Tecna and Timmy which were still high and unaware of their selves~_

"Timmy. We're almost here right because my legs are killing me and you don't know how much it hurts do you." Tecna said complaining.

"Don't you worry my love we're almost here?" Timmy reassured Tecna. They were still walking their way to the room and once they made it, Timmy unlock the door.

"I'm going to cover your eyes because it's a surprise." Timmy covered Tecna's eyes and walked her into the room and closed the door behind her and walked her all the way down to the bedroom.

"Well, you can look now." Timmy took his hands off of her eyes and she gasped. She never seen a room like this before it was beautiful, the color of room was a purple color with bright green blend into it and the bright green which made the room glow. The curtains were a purple color, and a bright green heart bed shape, and the candles were lit which made the room amazing. "Wow! Timmy this room is beautiful." Tecna said looking all around. She was shocked by how beautiful the room was not one word can describe it perfectly.

"I know. I hope you like it." He said and Tecna said, "I don't like it." Timmy's face fell apart. "No..I..I love it!" She exclaimed. He smiled at Tecna and he walked to her and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. Tecna looked at him with her shining aqua-blue eyes and he said to her, "I'm going to wash up okay, and you get ready."

He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. While Tecna sat down on the bed and took off her high heels and then she took off her dress. She was now wearing a strapped light purple lace short mini dress, and mini shorts under it and he came out sexy looking, he was bare chested and wearing a pair of shorts. Then he saw her. She was sitting on the bed waiting for Timmy to come and when he saw her on the bed.

He was utterly shock for how beautiful she was. She was glowing in her dress. She got off the bed and walked to Timmy and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Timmy I can't stay away from you no matter what it is, you're so handsome and sexy."

Tecna and placed her finger on his chest and she was tracing it, and he said "you're a beautiful and sexy woman, I can't stay away from you either." Tecna blushed and he pushed her against the wall and looked at her sexy body, and then smiled at her evilly and kissed her passionately. He placed his hands were on her face and then he pulled away from her and she said, "keep doing it Timmy I'm loving it." She said.

He looked at her and said, "because..." he carried her to the bed and then he laid her on the bed and looked at her and said, "god, woman do you have to be hard to resist, staying away from you is impossible. All I want is you to become my wife and live happily ever after with me." Then was ontop of her looking at her and then he kissing her like crazy and she was moaning loudly and said, "oh, yes. Timmy yes more." His lips went down from her face to her big breast and to her stomach. She was moaning of joy.

"All I want...is to be with you. You're the most sexy man and kind person I ever met." Tecna said with a wide smile on her face. She couldn't be happier any other way. She pulled herself up and leaned on the end of the bed and Timmy was next to her side and wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled her close to his body, and she looked at him and blushed, "you're different than other guys."

"I know. You're the most funniest woman I ever met."Timmy said and he noticed that she was starting to fall asleep.

"Do you wanna sleep?" He asked and she nodded and so they both climbed into bed. Tecna didn't take off her nightgown nor Timmy took off his shorts. Timmy pulled Tecna close to him and she looked at him with love in his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his chest and he said,"goodnight."

They both fell asleep quickly.

_**~Back to T rated~**_

* * *

_~The next morning~_

Bloom was waking up from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes. She didn't pay any attention to the room and slowly closed them back just for another five minutes sleep and then she turned herself to the other side and felt someone was there. When she opened her eyes and saw Sky and she screamed. Her screaming had woke up Sky from his deep sleep.

"Who's there?" Sky asked and rised up from his bed still half asleep. Bloom looked at herself and gasped. She saw herself was naked. She was in shock. She couldn't remember what happened last night. What the hell happened last night? How did she end up sleeping next to Sky? Great. Her parents were defiantly were going to kill her today and probably ground her for life.

"OMG! Get up Sky!" She yelled angrily. Bloom gasped and she turned to Sky who found him back sleeping and shaked him.

"I'll be up in five minutes mom." He said groaning and turned around to the other side.

"Sky, first of all I'm not you mom and second of you just _slept _with me!" Bloom said angrily. At this Sky was wide awake fast and got up and he turned and saw Bloom.

"Turn around Sky! You shouldn't see me naked!" Bloom said irritated.

"Naked?!" He questioned and he look down at himself he was also in his boxers.

"Did we do sex in last night?" Sky asked. Bloom wasn't sure but it looks like they did and she nodded slowly. But she didn't want to know what would happen to her. Great.

"Cool, we did sex didn't we?" Sky said smiling looking at Bloom and she gave him a death glare. "Really! Sky is this what you're thinking of?!" Bloom yelled, smacking with a pillow.

"Well, for you men it won't be bothering you at all." Bloom said, her face was red. He noticed she was mad about it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because what if I end up being pregnant." Bloom said.

"Ya so, I'll be the father." Sky said not seeing why she was angry about it.

"Stop joking around Sky. Sky my parents will kill me, and punish me, and ground me for life for getting pregnant from you, and having sex, and for sleeping with you." Bloom said angrily.

"Okay, fine. But don't worry I don't think you'll end up being pregnant." Sky said trying to ease Bloom's worry.

"How do know? Are you a women to know what will happen to them once they have sex with another man. And to think why my parents warned me not to be with a boy? They were right. I don't know how I will face them. What happens if I get pregnant. My father will kill me, Sky." Bloom said she was deeply upset, tears were running down her face.

Then he noticed she was in her clothes already, she was wearing a mini pink tank top which had nice yellow sunflowers on it and a mini jeans skirt and pink sandals high heels, her hair was down and messy, then she went to the bathroom to put some make-up on.

Then Sky got up and wore his clothes on. Once he was done he knocked on the door, and Bloom said "come in," Sky came in he saw in tears and asked her, "Are you ok?" Bloom replied, "no. My parents will kill me because I did this. I can't even remember what happened last night."

"Don't worry okay. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Sky promised and she shaked her head.

"No, it won't be fine, I...I..need to go Sky, I'm sooo sorry." Bloom said holding all her stuff in a bag and then she left Sky alone.

She was rushing her way to get back to the hotel somehow by not getting caught be her parents. Once Bloom made it downstairs she saw her friends and her sister who have horrible expression, from their expression she knew what happened to them. It was the same situation of what happened to her.

"Bloom, did you...you know..." Daphne trailed off and turned her face in shame, they were all deeply upset.

"How did this even happen?" Musa asked and no one knew the answer to that. "I can't even remember." Musa added.

"Come on guys we better go...we're still going to get in trouble anyways." Stella said. She gave out a heavy sigh and all of them nodded. Daphne held Bloom's had and giving her a tight squeeze knowing that she's not alone on this and they headed back. Once they were on the beach they saw they're parents arguing and they hid behind huge rocks and their hearts was beating fast.

"Are they talking about us?" Flora asked curiously a bit afraid of what they might say to them.

"If they are we're in so much trouble." Aisha said.

"Is there anyway to find out what they're talking about Tecna?" Musa asked.

Tecna nodded and she used her magic to make a sound computer appear that's the only way to find out if they're in trouble or not. Then Tecna turned the computer on and they were shocked for what they heard. They were talking about their daughters and now they're going to be in trouble for life and probably be grounded for life time.

"Now what?" They all said a bit afraid of what their father might do. Tecna closed the computer and they all gasped at the horrible things that their parents are saying with one another. This was great for them. They were screwed and they knew it.

"I mean...literally what happened last night? I can't remember a thing at all." Musa said.

"I know. We better get to the bottom of this girls to find out what really went wrong last night." Bloom said and they all nodded silently. While the girls were trying to sneak without letting their parents notice a thing. They were caught off guard by their father,"girls..." The dads yelled angrily and they already knew that the girls were missing from last night.

"Oh, crap. Looks like we're got caught and literally dead now." Stella said.

All the girls walked back they were afraid of their parents especially from their father because they told them not to hang out with boys or to be with them at all, but they did sleep with a boy.

"Daphne...Bloom did you two slept with a man last night?" Oritel questioned them with a angry look on his face.

Unknowing how to answer their father this time he yelled,"did you?"

"Daddy, please let us explain." Daphne said in a gentle tone.

"Don't you two say daddy to me anymore, I want the answer now so did you," he said glaring at them.

"Well...umm...yes...we...did...but...we...didn't...know...until...morning...we're...sorry." Bloom said, trembling and she cried into Daphne's shoulder. Daphne had tears running down her cheeks turning away from her father. Oritel was furious at them he didn't even want to look at them and then he gathered his word carefully without any regret in it for what he's going to say and said, "from now on you two aren't allowed to leave my sight at all. You'll be at my side at all cost. I lost your trust in both of you. Now, me and your mother will keep an eye on you for 24/7 and you're also grounded for the entire summer." The girls stared at him, and he grabbed their wrist and headed back to the hotel.

"Stella did you slept with a man yes or no, and I don't want you to go in circles?" Radius asked.

"Um...yes...I...did..daddy..I'm sorry," Stella said and she cried hard.

"Stella. I'm not going to say anything it already happened but you're grounded for the rest of the summer." Radius said and he pulled her into a hug he knew she was sorry and didn't mean for it to happen.

"Aisha did you sleep with a man last night, yes or no?" Terendor said firmly.

"..."Aisha sobbed and she said, "yes daddy. I don't even remember what happened last night I mean it I didn't know till this morning." He looked at her and said, "you're grounded young lady and you'll never ever leave my side ever do you understand."

"Flora did you sleep with a man last night yes, or no?" Killian asked his daughter. She chocked and she said, "yes. I didn't mean too, yesterday at night it was blur fro me. I couldn't even remember what happened last night."

"Flora you're grounded for the rest of your life and you'll always be on side no matter what." Killian said angrily.

"Musa did you sleep with a guy last night?" Ho-Boe asked and she nodded she couldn't even bare to say one word to her father she was crying.

"Musa, I'm very disappointed with you, you know how I raised you to be your not allowed to go out on your own anymore." Ho-Boe said, she was in tears.

"Tecna did you sleep with a guy? I want an answer to this?" Daniel said glaring at Tecna.

"..um...I...did," she said and started crying, and he was angry with her and said to her, "you will never be leaving your room ever. I completely lost your trust and probably I won't believe you again."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, so many troubles happened after the party, the parents completely lost their trust with their daughters and forbid them to go out alone, they have to be on their every move to make sure nothing like this will happen to them, and now they realize they won't have any privacy of being alone. In the next chapter they'll be in hell, a lot of trouble because they're going to do a pregnancy test, and I cannot tell you what will happen, will it get worse for the winx...or good...depends...should they be pregnant...**


End file.
